


The Bully and the Outsider

by Mimicchi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Idols, Best student!Seungmin, Bully!Hyunjin, Hyunjin is an asshole - Freeform, M/M, Minor Changlix - Freeform, Minor JeongDam, Minor Minsung, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Seungmin is in love, Swearing, Tutor!Seungmin, WooChan parents are done with seungjin, Worst student!Hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 30,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimicchi/pseuds/Mimicchi
Summary: Hyunjin hates Seungmin, that annoying ugly outsider, from the very bottom of his heart. But who's that cute singer he saw at the club?Why does Hyunjin always have to bully him? Seungmin wonders. He loves him so much but why does Hyunjin have to be so mean towards him?-A story about two blind idiots and actually not unrequited love-Crossposted on Wattpad/First posted on Wattpad





	1. 0. Prologue

"K-STAR-M!! K-STAR-M!!" The crowd cheered as a young looking boy entered the stage, his eyes being covered behind soft looking, dark red bangs. Hyunjin gasped at the sight of the boy's petite looking body. He wore an oversized shirt that didn't cover the boy's left shoulder, while a black silk choker decorated his neck. A pair of nice, ripped pants hugged his perfect thighs. The black haired male almost drooled at the sight of the singer who grabbed a mic, smiling softly.

"Thank you for coming here tonight, please enjoy the new songs I wrote for you guys!" His voice sounded like honey to the ravenette's ears. The singer ignored the noisy girls screaming 'Star-oppa!!' and 'Saranghae Star-oppa!', beginning to sing as the music began to play. Hyunjin's eyes widened, he had never heard a voice as angelic as that boy's voice. He felt that he was in love instantly, not regretting to let his friend drag him to that club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read the original story on wattpad, which was first posted from the 23rd of february 2018 until the 25th of may 2018, then you might notice that the fanfiction is slightly different. The original story was written by me when I was an angsty teen who couldn't english for shit, so I mainly focussed on fixing grammar errors and typos. But I also changed some minor details I just didn't like anymore. Let's just say I have aged and this whole story has aged as well. 
> 
> If you're completely new to my beloved TB&TO, then I hope you'll enjoy to read this story in a much better quality than people who read it on wattpad have read it in. The first 10 parts might be a little boring but I promise, it gets better once you hit chapter 10.
> 
> If you're one of my fellow readers from watty...then enjoy seeing this book all fixed and no longer as messily written as it was(is) on watty. The storyline is still the same so the first few chapters are still the way they are on the watty version...kind of boring in my opinion xD


	2. 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Park is JYP. Don't assume something wrong.

I was walking to my locker, as I felt a pair of big hands grabbing my shoulders, smashing me into a wall. I accidentally let go of the books I was carrying, looking in horror at the taller male that was pinning me against the wall next to the lockers. It was Hyunjin, my crush since junior high. The school's biggest bully and well... I was his favourite target.  
"Bitch have you done my homework? If not, I swear to god I'm going to rip your ugly head off of your neck and throw it into a toilet!" His aggressive tone sent a shiver down my back. I quickly nodded, waiting for the handsome boy to get away from me, that I could give him the homework I had to do for him.  
"What are you waiting for, want me to beat the shit out of you before you give me what belongs to this beautiful face of mine?" He asked, staring angrily at me. I quickly slid out of his grip and grabbed a sheet of paper, which was between the pages of one book. I got up and handed him the sheet with a faint 'Here'. He literally ripped the sheet out of my hands and walked away, leaving me with my books spread all over the floor. I sighed and collected the books quickly, walking to my locker, where I grabbed the books for my next few classes. I rushed into the classroom and sat down on my seat, almost tearing up as I saw my desk. There where those messages again. Those words about me being ugly, about them needing me to disappear as fast as possible. I bit my lips, taking a tissue to remove every trace of those words.

As I finished removing the messages, our literature teacher mr. Park entered the classroom, shutting up the students that were still talking, through loudly clearing his throat.  
After literature class ended, our teacher stopped me from exiting the room, sighing quietly.  
"Seungmin I have a mission for you. You're my best student in this class and the only one who could do this job." I just nodded and replied with a small 'Okay'.  
"Well you know your classmate Hyunjin seems to be failing his exams recently and I want you to help him." My eyes widened at his words, was he serious about this? Me, tutoring Hyunjin? I quickly nodded my head, squeezing my eyes shut.  
"I-I will try to help him, mr. Park.." I stuttered quietly, earning a small pat on the head.  
"Thank you Seungmin. I trust you that his grades will get better if you help him to understand things better. Now go, I'll tell him tomorrow. Your lessons will be everyday right after school, I'll make sure that you two can use this room for your private lessons." The teacher said with a smile. I rushed out of the room, nervously biting my lips. Great, I had to give my bully private lessons. That would officially be the end of my life. I loved Hyunjin so much, but he was always treating me like a piece of trash.


	3. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Zhang is Lay from Exo, don't assume anything wrong.

After biology classes ended, our biology teacher mr. Zhang asked me to stay for a minute, so I walked towards the teachers desk, waiting for what he had to tell me.  
"So I guess mr. Park already told you about your fate, right? Hyunjin's biology grades are pretty bad so your private lessons involve biology too. I can tell you that he's failing music classes, art classes, geography classes and history classes too, so you'll be asked to help him with those classes as well." The teacher spoke with a pitiful smile. A small whine escaped my lips. Why me? Couldn't someone else do the job instead of me? I mean I always enjoyed to be close to Hyunjin... but I clearly didn't enjoy being bullied by him. And that's what he was always doing whenever fate decided to be a bitch and make our paths cross.  
"O-okay mr. Zhang..." I whispered quietly, walking out of the room. I went to my locker and put my books into it, quickly running to the bathroom. I locked myself in one of the stalls, salty tears rolling down my cheeks as I slid down against the door. Quiet sobs escaped my lips as I wiped the tears away. Why did fate have to be so mean? All I wanted was to be with Hyunjin. To be loved by him. Not to be bullied by the love of my life.

I went out of the bathroom, my eyes still a bit red and puffy from all the crying. It was something that happened often, that I locked myself in the boys bathroom and cried until there were no tears left. Whenever Hyunjin and his friends decided to bully me or when something bad happened, I basically ran away from it and cried it out. That was one of the reasons why I was weak.  
"Oh did the ugly bitch cry again?" I felt a strong hand grip my hair, gasping in pain as the hand pulled at it. I could recognize the voice as Hyunjin's.  
"L-Let go of me, please, it hurts..." I cried quietly, begging the taller to stop.  
"You want me to stop? Why should I? It's not like you'd punch me or something like that if I didn't." He chuckled, pulling only more. It felt like he was ripping strands of hair off of my head, the pain was the absolute hell.  
"S-Stop..! It hurts Hyunjin! Don't!" I felt how a tear escaped my left eye, quickly squeezing my eyes shut and biting my lips to ignore the pain.  
"Aw now he's crying again~" The raven haired male chuckled, letting go of my hair. I sighed in relief, only for his hand to meet my cheek. Did he just really slap me? I felt more tears rolling down my cheeks.  
"Haha you look so stupid when you're crying!" He laughed satisfied, walking away from me.

\---

"Seungmin have you cried again?" My cousin Woojin asked softly. I just nodded and hugged the older boy tightly, sobbing quietly. His hands found their way to my back, caressing it a bit.  
"Shhht don't cry. That jerk doesn't deserve your tears sweetie." I hid my face in his shoulder, still sobbing.  
"Seungmin you're a beautiful, cute little angel, don't forget that. Of course my Woojin is the most beautiful human being in this room but as his cousin you're just as gorgeous as him." Woojin's boyfriend Chan grinned, ruffling my hair softly. I chuckled lightly at his words, sliding out of my cousins warm embrace. Woojin moved away from me, gently twining his arms around the younger male's waist. I let out a small 'Eww', as the couple shared a quick but disgustingly sweet kiss in front of me, covering my eyes with my hands.  
"When will you two ever listen and don't do that in front of me!?" I whined, hearing how my cousin chuckled.  
"Sorry sweetie but once you've got yourself a boyfriend you'll get used to it~" I pouted frustrated and glared at the couple.  
"Woojin you're funny. I'm not going to fall in love with someone else than him and there's no way my goddamn bully could fall in love with me!" I ran into my room and locked the door behind me. I crawled under my blanket and began to cry again. It was unfair how my cousin was so happy with his lover while I was hated by the person I loved the most.


	4. 3.

"Seungmin open the door, dinner is ready. You won't get any food if you don't come out of your room now!" I heard Chans voice from outside my room, ignoring him with a sob. I wasn't in the mood for food now, even if Chans cooking was the most delicious food in the world. I heard how he walked away, sighing quietly. I snuggled my face into my blanket, quietly crying again.  
Next morning I woke up early, leaving my bed quickly. Ignoring the fact that my head hurt I went out of my room, looking into my cousin's room. He was peacefully sleeping, his boyfriend's head gently laying against his chest, the sight made me chuckle lightly. They were so cute together, it was almost unfair for brokenhearted people like me. I quickly went into the kitchen, drinking a glass of orange juice.  
"Seungmin you should search for a shovel... That you can dig your own grave with it." I whispered to myself, going back into my room, where I grabbed a pair of boxer shorts and my school uniform. I quickly took a shower and dressed myself afterwards.  
"Seungmin are you ready for school?" Woojin asked softly. I just nodded, following my cousin to his car.

\---

At school I went to my locker and grabbed the books I needed, hoping not to be harrassed by Hyunjin again. I carried the books to literature classes, biting my lips as I saw Hyunjin talking to mr. Park. He looked pretty upset, which definitely wasn't a good sign. I sat down on my seat and nervously nibbled on my bottom lip, careful enough not to hurt it. Mr. Park left the classroom after a while, making me even more nervous. The other students were still with us here, but they didn't care if someone was bullied, most of them even joined if there was some bullying going on.  
"You little shit ruined everything!" I lowered my head as the handsome boy shouted angrily at me. He grabbed my hair and pulled at it, just like he did every day. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to ignore the pain.  
"I bet this was all your idea just to ruin me" He barked, letting go of my hair. I didn't dare to look up at him, waiting for him to go away.  
"Look at me you ugly shit, I'm talking to you!" I felt how one of his big hands grabbed my chin, lifting it up a bit. I looked up at him with fearful eyes, almost tearing up again.  
"I didn't want to do this Hyunjin...It was the teacher's idea..." I whispered, biting my lips again.  
"As if I would believe that you stupid fag!" I cried in pain as I felt his hands around my neck, choking me with them. I squeezed my eyes shut again, waiting for him to let go.  
"Hyunjin stop, you're going to far! He can't breathe you idiot" I heard one of Hyunjin's friends shout, feeling how he stopped the choking. I gasped, my body shaking in fear. The older leaned down and whispered in a dangerous tone.  
"We will _talk_ later."


	5. 4.

_"We will talk later."_

He had dangerously whispered before he left me behind. My eyes widened in fear while a small blush crept up on my cheeks, as I watched him return to his seat.  
"Are you okay Seungmin?" I turned my head to where the voice came from, only to see the classes youngest boy, Jeongin. He was the one who stopped Hyunjin only a moment ago.  
"I-I guess I am.." I whispered quietly, staring onto my desk.  
"Are you sure? There are marks on your neck, you know, from Hyunjins hands... You should tell the teachers that you're bullied by him or he'll never stop that." The younger sighed and turned away from me as mr. Park entered the classroom again.

\---

As the bell rang, most of the students stormed out of the classroom, running towards the schools canteen. It didn't take long until the classroom was completely empty, except for Hyunjin and me. The pretty boy was staring at me with a cold expression on his face, hands balled into fists.  
"Look, it's only the two of us now. Perfect for us to _talk_." He chuckled quietly and went dangerously slowly towards me. I nervously nibbled on my bottom lip as the boy stood in front of me, waiting for what he wanted to do.  
"Why?" He stepped a bit closer and grabbed my collar roughly.  
"Why are you trying to _ruin_ me!? The schools most loved visual Hyunjin, forced to have private lessons with a _scum_ like you as my teacher!? You bitch are ruining me! You deserve to suffer you ugly shit, I should ruin you instead of letting you ruin me..." His eyes shone darkly as he whispered the last sentence.  
"H-Hyunjin I don't want to do this...but mr. Park and the other teachers want me to do it. I can't refuse what they said, I-I'm so sorry..." I lowered my head and looked at his hand that was still grabbing onto my collar. God even his hands were perfect and beautiful!  
"Your excuses are lame ugly bitch!" I yelped as his bare fist met my left cheek hardly. He roughly grabbed my hair and slammed my head against the desk, earning a pained cry from me. His foot first hit my legs and after that he targeted my back, violently kicking my spine again and again. I felt how everything around me turned black, my body unconsciously collapsing to the ground.

\---

"Seungmin open your eyes! You have to wake up, please don't do this to your hyung!" A familiar voice woke me up. I sleepily opened my eyes, only to see my cousin staring at me with a worried face.  
"Woojin..hyung?" I whispered quietly, feeling how the older almost crushed my bones with a tight hug.  
"Oh my god you're awake! You scared us Seungminnie!" I tried to put my arms around the older, hissing as pain shot through my limbs.  
"Wh-what happened?" I asked him quietly.  
"What happened!? You were terribly beaten up by one of your bullies!" Woojin shouted. My eyes widened as I remembered the events that happened before I passed out. The _bully_ beating me up was nobody else than Hyunjin himself.


	6. 5.

"Seungmin what's wrong?" I bit my lips and shook my head.  
"Nothing, I'm okay..my whole body hurts but I guess that I'm fine" The older sighed and caressed my forehead with one hand.  
"Sweetie you can tell me everything that happened, you know that. Chan and I are trying our best to be your replacement-parents" I bit my lips a bit harder at his words. It's been a few years since my parents passed away. I had moved in with my cousin afterwards, he and his boyfriend were always playing the roles of my replacement-parents, but the thought of being an orphan still hurt.  
"I-I know Woojin... I know..." I whispered quietly and hugged my cousin weakly.  
"Mr. Park decided that I should give Hyunjin private lessons..a-and Hyunjin got mad at me as mr. Park told him that today.." I hid my face in his comfortable hoodie as my eyes got a bit watery.

"If I see that brat I'm going to beat his ass up!" Woojin shouted angrily. I quickly shook my head and squeezed my eyes shut.  
"No please don't do that hyung! I...I don't want you to hurt him...Because I've always loved Hyunjin" My voice cracked as I spoke.  
"You _what_? You _love_ the asshole that bullies you since so many years? Are you dumb Seungminnie?!" Woojin shouted in an offended tone. I nodded in fear, my eyes still squeezed shut.  
"Hyung you can't decide who you fall in love with... I already fell for him when he wasn't bullying me." The older sighed and hugged me only tighter.  
"I'm sorry Seungmin..I know that love can be painful, I had to fight for my love too. But since you're my cousin I trust you that you'll find your true love who'll make you happy really soon." I just nodded.

\---

I had to stay at the hospital for one night because of my injuries. The doctor said that I was lucky because nothing was broken, but he had still wanted me to stay over night. Woojin had gone home to get me stuff for the night so I just sat on the hospital bed, waiting for my cousin to return. Maybe Woojin was right and I deserved better than Hyunjin, but I didn't want to love someone else. It had been years since I fell for the breathtaking beautiful boy and after all the time I still felt the same. It didn't matter that he bullied me, at least I could be close to him while he did that. Why did he change so much? Why did he start to hate me? He wasn't like this when we first met. He was quiet but a kind person, a beautiful human being with the most adorable laugh I had ever heard. What was it that made him hate me so much? Why did he have to bully me when I lost my parents?

\---

Next day I could finally go home again. Woojin came as early as possible to pick me up, waiting for the doctor to finish checking my injuries. He let the nurses re-bandage my bruised legs and arms, giving my cousin green light that he could take me home.  
"Seungmin you should stay at home for a week, you need to recover." The doctor said with a sight. I just nodded and grabbed my cousins arm for support. At home, Chan already waited for us, wearing an way too cute apron with little kangaroo printings.  
"Look, _Eomma_ cooked for you, he even wears his kangaroo apron." Woojin chuckled mockingly, earning a pout from the younger male.  
"Yes I cooked for you and _Appa_." He grinned, teasing my cousin with the sudden nickname. I couldn't help but laugh at the adorable couple, which stole disgustingly cute pecks from each other.


	7. 6.

The week was over really soon. My legs and arms still hurt a bit but the rest definitely helped me to let the bruises heal. The thought of having to face Hyunjin was really scary to be honest. What happened to him after he beat me up? Did the teachers know? Did he still want to ...ruin me?  
I sighed quietly and continued to eat my breakfast. It was a bit earlier than usual that I could take my time to get ready for school. I nervously nibbled on my bottom lip as Chan eventually drove me to school. I couldn't think of anyone else but Hyunjin, it was horrible already.  
"You okay Minnie?" The elder asked worriedly.  
"Yes I'm okay Chan..I'm just afraid of having to face Hyunjin..." I looked out of the car's window, still biting my lip.  
"It's going to be alright honey. And if not, Woojin and I will chase after him and beat his stupid ass up for hurting our precious little baby!" I chuckled a bit.  
"I'm still taller than both of you _Eomma_. A-and don't you dare to hurt him! I still love him, that he bullies me won't change anything about that!" My cheeks turned red as I shouted those words at my cousins boyfriend.

  
"Whoa calm down Seungmin. I'm just saying that nobody can hurt you without getting a fair punishment" I sighed quietly and continued to stare out of the window. The sight of the school gave me goosebumps, I couldn't help but shake anxiously as I left the car and entered the building. Most people were standing in little groups, probably gossiping about my injuries. I sighed and decided to ignore them, walking towards the classroom. The first thing I noticed was,  that Hyunjin was missing. Maybe he just overslept, it wouldn't be the first time that this happened.  
"Seungmin it's great to see you, I hope you've recovered enough to still give Hyunjin private lessons? I see it as a punishment for him if you will do the private tutoring, because he will then notice that he can't get what he wants through violence." Before I could enter the classroom, mr. Park had confronted me quickly. So he knew about Hyunjin... I sighed and nodded.  
"I don't have other choices mr. Park, I'll do it. No matter if he hates me, his grades need to get better." The teacher ruffled my hair with a smile.  
"That's my favourite student! Thank you Seungmin, I'll make sure that you two can start today after school."

\---

  
Hyunjin came after literature classes ended. He had, just as I expected him to do, overslept. I tried my best to advoid the boy, clinging onto Jeongin who agreed to help me advoid the tall male.  
"Jeongin he's mad at me for sure, how am I gonna survive the tutoring later?" I whined, earning a chuckle from the younger.  
"Mr. Park scolded him, I don't think he has the balls to hurt you again." The raven haired giggled quietly.  
"Is mr. Park that scary that the great Hwang Hyunjin would respect him?" I couldn't help but laugh, spending time with the young boy definitely was more relaxing than thinking about my personal bully.  
"You should've seen how scared he was, his looks were equal to an scared bunny." Jeongin grinned.  
"Has anyone taken pictures of that? I bet he looked super adorable." A blush had made its way upon my cheeks as I thought of Hyunjin looking like a scared bunny.  
"Nope I don't think so, he would've noticed if someone did that." I pouted and looked to the teachers desk instead. Biology lessons would start in just a minute so I should stop talking to my seatmate Jeongin.


	8. 7.

After art lesson ended, I headed back to the literature classroom where mr. Park already waited for me.  
"I want you to first help him understand these worksheets. His grades need to get better with the next exam, if they don't you'll have to tutore him longer. Good luck Seungmin." The teacher handed me a few worksheets and ruffled my hair for one last time before he left me at the entrance of the room. I bit my lips and walked into the room, my cheeks heating up as I saw a certain someone taking a nap on one of the desks. I walked towards the sleeping male, pushing another desk towards his one. I sat down and stared at the ravenette, admiring how he peacefully slept. How could someone as mean as him look that angelic while sleeping? I sighed quietly and put the worksheets onto the desk.  
"Hyunjin? Wake up, please" I whispered quietly, waiting for him to respond. I sighed in relief as he opened his eyes and sleepily stared at me. A small groan escaped his perfect lips as he realized that I sat infront of him.

"So you're brave enough to still show up after last week?" I nodded and pointed at the worksheets.  
"Mr. Park still wants me to do the job, I-I'm sorry...He wants you to understand those worksheets and get a better grade in the exam this week...I-If you don't get a better grade our tutoring will be longer." I heard how the raven haired groaned again, this time it sounded like he was really frustrated.  
"That teacher is a pain in the butt!" He shouted, slamming a fist onto his desk. I looked at him in shock, feeling somehow helpless while sitting infront of the elder.  
"Look, we both don't want to do this, r-right? So if you improve, it'll end sooner s-so could you please cooperate H-Hyunjin?" I asked quietly. The bully sighed and nodded.  
"Don't talk too much. I don't wanna hear your ugly voice" I bit my lips and just nodded.

\---

Surprisingly, the elder understood the first few worksheets after only one explanation. It seemed like he just needed someone else than a teacher to explain it to him. The tutoring was over fast, I didn't expect that I would enjoy it that much. Well, it was an opportunity to spend time with the person I loved, maybe that's why I enjoyed it so much.  
"G-Goodbye Hyunjin, I hope you understand it a bit better than before." I pulled the desk back to where it originally stood, not expecting to get an answer from the elder.  
"As much as I hate to say this, it really helps. You aren't as useless as I thought but what else should I expect from a teachers pet?" I winced in shock as I heard the pretty boys voice. He put one hand onto my right shoulder and smirked as I gasped from the sudden pain.  
"See you tomorrow, ugly shit" He left the classroom, leaving me behind really flustered. He had touched one of the bruises, which caused a lot of pain, but he actually admitted that I helped him, it made me happy to know that.


	9. 8.

The first thing I did after I arrived at home was searching for my cousin and tackling him with a tight hug.  
"Seungmin what the hell my poor back!" The elder whined. I let go of him and hid my face in his sweater.  
"Hyung I had the first tutoring lesson today a-and he even said that I helped him!!" My cheeks were still red as I spoke into the fabric of his sweater.  
"Hey doesn't that sound great Seungmin? You should fight for your love, I believe in you sweetie!" The silver haired male chuckled and carefully stroked my back.  
"Darling our sweetie did his first tutoring lesson I'm so proud of him!" Woojin shouted towards the kitchen, where Chan was probably preparing dinner. I could smell the sweetness of pancakes as the Australian male joined us in the living room. He wore his kangaroo apron again which made me chuckle a bit.  
"He didn't hurt you, did he?" I looked at him in surprise, nodding in response.  
"He didn't, Chan. It all went peacefully, since he doesn't want our tutoring to last longer if he won't improve." I said calmly, smiling a little bit.  
"Well I can relate to that, nobody wants to waste their free time with private lessons." Chan laughed and went back into the kitchen, probably to continue making pancakes. Pancakes for dinner were a bit strange, but well who could say no to Chan's food?

\---

The next day everything was somehow more easy. Now that I had Jeongin, I felt a bit safer. As long as I wasn't alone I couldn't care less about my bullies. Even Hyunjin didn't dare to bully me as long as the classes youngest boy was beside me. It was as if Jeongin was a wizard that knew some kind of magic that made people more peaceful and nice. But as nice as it was to spend time with Jeongin, the thought of what would happen once I was alone again was scary.  
"You have to go to your private tutoring now, right? I hope Hyunjin won't be mean again. Bye Seungmin!" The younger grinned. I hugged his fragile frame quickly and returned his grin.  
"We should exchange numbers someday. See you tomorrow Jeonginnie." I ruffled his fluffy hair and went towards the literature classroom. Mr. Park was nowhere to be seen so I just entered to room, only to see Hyunjin taking a nap again. I chuckled and quietly got my phone, taking a picture of the sleeping beauty. I set it as my wallpaper and shoved my phone back into my bag before walking to the teachers desk, where a few worksheets were placed. I took them and went back to Hyunjin's desk, pushing another desk towards his and sat down infront of him.  
"Hyunjin, wake up, it's time for our private lessons." The elder groaned and opened his eyes sleepily.  
"Is it just explaining worksheets again?" I nodded and smiled lightly before beginning to explain the first worksheet.

\---

As I checked the time I realized that it was already a half hour after our tutoring lesson should've ended. I hoped that Hyunjin wouldn't be mad that it was already this late...  
"Uh..Hyunjin, we should end this for today, it's late.." I whispered quietly. The ravenette, who had been solving one of the questions on the last worksheet, looked up and stared at me with an emotionless face.  
"And you're telling me that now? I've wasted my precious time just because you didn't tell me that our lesson ended?" I bit my bottom lip and stared at the desk.  
"I-I didn't notice that it was this late, I'm sorry.." I felt his hand underneath my chin, pushing my head upwards that I was forced to look at him.  
"I hope you know that you're in trouble now, ugly shit?" I swallowed and nervously nibbled on my bottom lip. The elder smirked and let go of my chin, standing up quickly. He walked to my side of the two desks and pulled me out of my seat.  
"You'll have to pay for making me waste my time." He got dangerously close and whispered towards my ear, the feeling of his hot breath making a blush creep upon my cheeks.  
"I'll make you regret this one day, just wait for it." Hyunjin pushed me away, still smirking. I sighed in relief and dragged the desk to its original place again.  
"G-Goodbye Hyunjin." I quickly left the classroom, my cheeks still painted in a light blush.


	10. 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Wu is Exo's former member Kris, nowadays known as the soloist Kris Wu, don't assume something wrong.

Aish why did this boy have to be so beautiful? If I didn't die from him murdering me, then it would be because of his breathtaking beauty. His good looks should be forbidden, before he would cause my death with them. His beauty was too much for my weak, broken heart to handle.

\---

The following day was just as comfortable and easy as the last one. Having Jeongin by my side gave me strength, it kind of made me happy to know that he gave up on being friends with the bully, just to be by my side. We even exchange numbers during the day. We got scolded by mr. Wu because we used our phones during art lesson but it didn't matter that much. This teacher was a funny one, he looked scary but his...uh...unique drawings made art lessons at least really funny. Jeongin told me that he once even had a nightmare about the 'dragon' mr. Wu drew. As I went into the literature classroom, Hyunjin surprisingly wasn't asleep. He had even pulled the second desk towards his one. I smiled a little bit and took the worksheets from the teachers desk before taking a seat.  
"Can we start for today, Hyunjin?" He just nodded.  
"It's the same as usual, it should be easy for you." I smiled and began to explain the worksheets for him, checking the time with every worksheet he finished.

Surprisingly he finished them earlier than I thought he would do, that was a sign that our private lessons already helped him improve. We had only one private lesson left until the exam, it made me a bit nervous to think about it.  
"You're improving a lot Hyunjin, I'm glad about that. You even finished the worksheets twenty minutes before our tutoring would end usually." I smiled warmly, completely forgetting that this boy used to bully me just one week ago.  
"Uh I guess your explanations are better than any of the teachers explanations... Thank you." My inner fanboy squealed as I heard those words.  
"Y-you're welcome Hyunjin, I'm g-glad to be a help." I stuttered shyly, grabbing my bag and quickly leaving the room.  
  
"Wait!" I stopped confused and turned around, waiting for what the boy wanted to tell me.  
"Didn't I tell you yesterday that you would have to pay for wasting my time?" He walked towards me with a smirk. I quickly squeezed my eyes shut, expecting him to throw a punch at me, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes and gasped in pain as I felt a pair of arms wrap around my torso, squeezing the bruises on my arms with them. But at the same moment I felt the warmth of his body, right against mine. The moment didn't last long, he let go of me just a few seconds later and quickly kicked my leg before walking away. My face felt like it was burning, what on earth was that even!? It hurt for sure but wasn't this a...hug? Aish this boy would cause my death one day, it was unfair what he did! I sighed and went home, grabbing my phone to text Jeongin.

\---

 **Seungshine**  
_Hi_

 **Sandfox**  
_Hey Seungmin ^_^_

 **Seungshine**  
_Oh my god you won't believe what happened Jeongin!!_

 **Sandfox**  
_Tell me everything_

 **Seungshine**  
_You know that I give Hyunjin private lessons right?_  
_He uh_  
_He..._

 **Sandfox**  
_He what?_

 **Seungshine**  
_HE HUGGED ME ASGHDTFBKFB_

 **Sandfox**  
_Whoa for real?_  
_The great Hwang Hyunjin hugged you?_

 **Seungshine**  
_I DON'T KNOW HE LIKE SQUEEZED MY ARMS A LOT THAT IT ALREADY HURT BUT IT WAS A HUG OMG!!!_

 **Sandfox**  
_Aish_  
_Calm down Seungminni_

 **Seungshine**  
_How tf dO YOU JUST CALM DOWN AFTER YOUR CRUSH HUGGED YOU!?_

 **Sandfox**  
_Go to sleep kiddoh_  
_Sleep will help u_

 **Seungshine**  
_Bij I'm older than you_  
_*pouts*_

 **Sandfox**  
_Go_  
_To_  
_Sleep._  
_NOW!_

 **Seungshine**  
_Pfffff_  
_Fine_  
_Bye._


	11. 10.

_Woojin's point of view_

- _Four years ago_ -

\---

 **Chanie  
** _Woojin, you have to come here rn_  
_Your cousin is in hospital_  
_Please hurry up_

 **Bearjin**  
_Wait what happened?_

 **Chanie**  
_I'll tell you once you're here_  
_Hurry up babe_

 **Bearjin**  
_Did you just call me babe_ _-_

 **Chanie**  
_Uh forget that and just c'mere_

\---

I had quickly went to the hospital where an sad looking Chan pulled me into his warm embrace. I smiled warmly and wrapped my arms around the younger males waist, pulling him closer towards me.  
"Your aunt and your uncle are dead, I'm so sorry Woojinnie." My smile died as he whispered those words.  
"What?" I felt how his hands were placed on the back of my neck, pulling me closer towards his small frame.  
"They had an accident Woojin, only Seungmin survived. The driver of the other car also died, it's a wonder that Seungmin didn't die like his parents. The doctors are operating him since around twenty minutes, they don't know if he's gonna survive this..." I felt a warm liquid streaming down my cheeks as the silver haired male spoke quietly. I wanted to say something but my mouth wouldn't let me say a single word.  
"Shht it's okay... Seungmin is a strong boy, I know that he will survive this.. Please just...don't cry I can't stand seeing you like this" I buried my face in the younger's neck, crying quietly.

\---

"Are you Kim Woojin?" One of the nurses asked me. I nodded quickly, one hand gently resting on Chan's hipbone.  
"Your cousin is in a comatose state but his life isn't in danger anymore. Doctor Cha said you can go visit him tomorrow during visitors hour, he should be awake by then." I sighed in relief and nodded.  
"Thank you." I stood up, pulling Chan with me. I felt how he grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers, smiling a little bit.  
"Come, I'll bring you home Woojin" He squeezed my hand a little bit and lead the way to his car.  
"No..can I stay at your place? Please..?" I looked at him with pleading eyes.  
"It's okay Woojin. Then we'll go to my place." The younger let go of my hand and opened the car door for me, waiting for me to take a seat. I climbed into his car and sat down on the passenger seat, buckling up my seatbelt as he closed the car door and sat beside me on the drivers seat. It was a quiet drive to his apartment as none of us could talk about anything at all. At his apartment the silver haired just pulled me into his bedroom, hugging me really tightly.  
"Please don't cry Woojin... I know that it's hard but please don't cry...They wouldn't be happy to see you sad.." I buried my face into his neck again, quietly sobbing as one of his hands caressed my back a bit.  
"Shhht it's okay... it'll all be okay.." He pulled me closer and rested his head on my shoulder.

\---

The next morning I woke up on the youngers bed, wondering where he was. I sat up and chuckled lightly as I saw him lying on the ground, sleeping like a little baby.  
"You idiot could've slept beside me" I got up and caressed his cheek a bit. The younger male was like a part of the family, he always came over and cooked for us whenever Seungmins parents were at work. My own parents had died after my second birthday so my aunt and my uncle had raised me, accepting me like their own son. Now that I even lost them, the only family I had left was Seungmin. The poor boy didn't deserve to lose his parents too...  
"You're awake.." The silver haired muttered quietly and got up, hugging me carefully.  
"Please don't leave me, Chan." I firmly twined my arms around his waist, resting my chin on his shoulder.  
"Why would I leave you? Woojin look at me.." He grabbed my chin and lifted it a bit, making me look at him.

"What is it?" I whispered quietly. The australian male smiled a little bit and leaned closer.  
"I couldn't ever leave you Woojin. I know that you lost almost everything. Your grandparents, your parents... even your replacement-parents. But I won't ever leave you. I love you way too much to just leave you." He closed the gap between us and moved his lips against mine, his arms tightly wrapping themselves around my neck. I closed my eyes as I felt a tear rolling down my cheek, quickly responding to the kiss. It was filled with emotion but yet still sweet and sadly short.  
"I love you too...Please don't ever leave me..." I leaned into another kiss, now more passionate.

\---

"You've really...adopted Woojin's cousin?" Minho, Chan's former roommate, asked him. I chuckled and pulled my boyfriend towards me by his waist, him just nodding.  
"Yes I adopted him. He had no one beside Woojin and because I love my beautiful boyfriend that much I couldn't stand the fact that he was going to be seperated from his cousin who would've been forced to go to an orphanage if I didn't adopt him as fast as possible." He pecked me onto the cheek, earning an disgusted 'eww' from Minho.  
"As sweet as your story sounds...could you please not show me your disgustingly sweet love for each other? Thank you." I giggled and ruffled the brunettes hair a bit.  
"You'll find your love one day, kiddoh. Don't worry" I smiled lightly at the young boy and enjoyed the warmth that the side hug I was giving Chan, spent.  
"If you think so? Well that doesn't excuse that you two were kissing in front of me! Don't do that again!"

\---

_Seungmin's point of view_

- _back to the present_ -

The next moring I woke up earlier than usual, groaning as I realized that it was 5am in the morning. One hour too early. I sighed and stood up, deciding to take a shower first. I went into the bathroom and removed the bandages, taking a cold shower. It was comfortable to let the cold water run down my bruised arms and legs. After finishing the shower I dried myself quickly and re-bandaged the bruises. I went back into my room and dressed myself, fixing my hair quickly. The red hairdye already faded, I should re-dye it someday before the colour was gone completely. At school I tried my best to advoid Hyunjin, the thought of the hug still hunting me. Why did he do that? I thought he hated me from the very bottom of his heart?  
"Seungmin you're spacing out again, is it still because of him?" The fox-like boy sitting next to me pouted. It was lunch break and just as always I didn't want to leave the classroom so Jeongin decided that we would stay here.

"Sorry Jeongin, I can't get him off of my mind.. Why did he have to do that?" I whined quietly, feeling how the younger pat my back a bit.  
"You can ask him later when you have your tutoring lessons, it'll be fine." I sighed quietly.  
"If you say so..." He chuckled and nodded satisfied.  
"You have to tell me what his answer is Seungmin. Oh my god what if he likes you too!? My SeungJin feelings, aaaaaaaah!" The younger squealed. I looked at him in confusion.  
"What on earth is a Seungjin? And no what the hell he hates me there is no way that he likes me!" I shouted at the younger with bright red cheeks, making him chuckle even more.  
"SeungJin is the ship name I just created for you two. 'Seung' stands for _Seung_ min and 'Jin' stands for Hyun _jin_. You two are SeungJin and oh my god I ship you two soooo much, I can't help but love it!" He grinned widely, making me blush even more at the explanation of the ship name.


	12. 11.

As music lessons ended, I made my way to the literature classroom. I was a bit anxious because of what happened yesterday, also I was afraid of what he would answer once I would've asked him about the hug. I sighed and went into the classroom, smiling as I realized that everything was just like yesterday. I grabbed the worksheets and sat down infront of the beautiful boy, smiling softly.  
"It's the last lesson before the exam tomorrow, I really hope that you'll get a good grade Hyunjin." I took the first worksheet, ready to explain it to him.  
"It better be a good grade. Or else you would've wasted my time which definitely isn't going to end well for your ugly self. Go on and explain that one." He chuckled and pointed at the worksheet I was holding. I let out a gentle chuckle and began to explain it. He finished the worksheets even faster than yesterday, making me somehow proud.

"Whoa we have fourty minutes left, you improved a lot Hyunjin!" I smiled happily, getting a small grin in return. I stood up and dragged the table to its original place, waiting for the boy to stand up.  
"Um...Hyunjin? Say...Why did you..h-hug me yesterday?" I asked him with bright red cheeks. The elder chuckled and smirked a bit.  
"I just felt like it. Also...It hurt you right?" Before I could reply the raven haired hugged me again, squeezing my bruised arms again. I inhaled sharply at the sudden pain, relaxing a bit as I found comfort in his warm embrace. The hug lasted much longer than I expected it to do, he probably forgot to let go of me after hugging me for like one minute straight. My heart seriously never beat as fast as it did right now, being hugged by the person I loved the most. I loved it when Chan and Woojin gave me hugs, but it was nothing in comparison to Hyunjins hug.  
"Do you plan on letting go of me or are you going to hug me til death?" I chuckled lightly. The elder quickly let me go and ran out of the classroom, probably regretting what he did. I grabbed my phone and texted Jeongin like an excited schoolgirl in love who was talking to their best friend.

\---

 **Seungshine**  
_OMFG_

 **Sandfox**  
_Tell me what did he say??_

 **Seungshine**  
_He said he just... uh..._  
_He just felt like hugging me_  
_And asked me if it hurt me_  
_Ya know, bc of the bruises_

 **Sandfox**  
_My poor SeunJin feels_  
_I'm cryin_  
_You must confess to him_

 **Seungshine**  
_No!_  
_But..._

 **Sandfox**  
_What 'but...'?_

 **Seungshine**  
_He uh.._  
_He jUST HUGGED ME!_  
_FOR ONE MINUTE STRAIGHT!!!_  
_ASRXTFIK!!!!!_

 **Sandfox**  
_OMFG!!_  
_MY SEUNGJIN FEELS!!!!!_  
_My boi._  
_Confess._  
_To._  
_Him!_

 **Seungshine**  
_YES_

 **Sandfox**  
_Oh my-_

 **Seungshine**  
_WAIT WHAT-  
NOOOOO_  
_BYE_  
I'M OUT

 **Sandfox**  
_SEUNGJIN_  
_IS_  
_GONNA_  
_BE_  
_CANON!!!_

\---

I sighed and turned my phone off as I arrived at home, where Chan and Woojin were already waiting for me. I went to Woojin and threw myself into his arms.  
"Woojin I think that I'm going to die if I have to continue the private tutoring!" I screamed with bright red cheeks.  
"Wow slow down, what has he done? He didn't hurt you, right?" I nodded quickly.  
"He never hurts me but he..he...HE HUGGED ME!!!" I shouted loudly.  
"He what? Oh my god Seungmin I think he actually isn't such an asshole and is capable of falling in love with you this so cute I can't!!! The bully who realized that he was wrong all the time and fell for the boy that he was bullying...CHANIE WHY CAN'T WE HAVE A LOVE STORY AS TRAGIC AND CUTE AS THEIRS!?" My cousin screamed hysterically. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at his words.  
"Hey our love story is better, I was there for you when you almost lost your entire family and showed you my love when you were afraid that I would leave you, isn't that tragic and cute enough?" Chan pouted, crossing his arms infront of his chest.  
"Chanie..." The silver haired carefully pushed me away and went to the brunette, wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist. I chuckled and went into my room, leaving the couple alone.


	13. 12.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secretary mr. Kim is Exo's Suho, don't assume something wrong.

Friday morning was peaceful. Chan and Woojin were still asleep, just as usual, so I could take my time with taking a shower and getting myself ready for school. We had literature in the first two lessons, the exam would take place during these two lessons. Hopefully everything would go well, I tried my best to teach Hyunjin everything he needed to know for that exam. I finished my morning routine quickly and waited for Chan to drive me to school.  
I went into the literature classroom, walking to my desk where I quickly sat down. I couldn't help but stare towards Hyunjin, thinking about what happened yesterday. I could still feel the warmth of his body right against mine, how he didn't let go of me and held me close to his chest. Maybe he really stopped being an asshole. And maybe he even felt the same way as I did.  
"Hey Seungminnie!" Jeongin grinned widely as he leaned down and hugged me quickly. He sat down beside me and poked my cheek with one finger.  
"You were busy watching your bae, right?" A blush spread on my cheeks, making him chuckle victoriously.  
"Good morning Jeonginnie...a-and no I wasn't!!" I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head fastly.  
"Yeah and Mr. Zhang, who's married to the secretary Mr. Kim, is as straight as a ruler. C'mon you know that lying is useless, you know that I've already noticed it." I just pouted and turned away as mr. Park entered the classroom.

\---

I sighed in relief as the exam was finally over. It was easier than I expected it to be but it had way too many tasks - a pain in the butt to do all of those in just two lessons. Hopefully Hyunjin understood the tasks and didn't do mistakes...  
"Seungminnie could you do all the tasks?" Jeongin randomly asked. I nodded with an satisfied smile, earning a jealous glare from the fox-like boy.  
"I couldn't do the last task, there were so many of them that I couldn't finish them in time!" The younger whined. I couldn't help but chuckle at his cuteness.  
"Hey this isn't funny I'll get a bad grade for not doing the last task!" He cried, clinging onto me. I still couldn't help but chuckle.  
"Hahaha sorry it's just, you're so adorable I can't help it Jeonginnie." He pouted and let go of me, crossing his arms infront of his chest.  
"Tsk I'm not adorable!" I began to laugh, ruffling his curly black hair.

\---

After the last lesson ended, Mr. Park stopped Hyunjin and me from exiting the classroom, dragging us into the literature classroom. I was a bit scared about what he wanted to tell us. Hopefully it wasn't something bad...  
"I have some news for you two. Hyunjin I already looked at your exam and I am really surprised. You two are going to do additional private lessons on every weekend because of this. Hyunjin you have 86 points which is surprisingly good for you. You used to only have 24-31 points, this is a great improvement. Since Seungmin's explanations seem to be so helpful, you'll do more private lessons to improve faster. You lack too much in too many subjects, the private lessons are a great opportunity for you to improve so don't waste your chances." I gasped as I heard what the teacher had said. I tilted my head towards Hyunjin, only to see his eyes shining darkly. He didn't seem happy with what Mr. Park had decided...  
"Here are the worksheets you two should work on during the weekend." The teacher handed me a bunch of worksheets, first ruffling my red hair and then Hyunjin's black hair.  
"Have a nice weekend boys." The teacher left the room, leaving us in an awkward silence.

"You said it wouldn't be longer if I improved...Haha...I knew it, you haven't changed Seungmin. You're still the same, lying bitch I always used to hate..." He chuckled emptily and stepped infront of me, grabbing my collar.  
"H-Hyunjin I really didn't know that he would do that, I swear!" His piercing gaze sent shivers down my back.  
"I really didn't know MY ASS!" He shouted and threw a punch at my face. I cried quietly as I felt a warm liquid flow out of my nose.  
"Please stop, it hurts!" I cried in pain after he threw a punch at my still bruised left shoulder.  
"I fucking trusted you little scum, I thought that you changed, but you _didn't_! You even took away my best friend you filthy bitch!"  
I felt tears rolling down my cheeks as he shouted at me. I didn't know that Jeongin was his _best friend_. I didn't know that he _trusted_ me. I bit my lips and hugged the taller male.  
"Hyunjin stop this...Please..." I felt my voice cracking while I spoke, tears streaming down my cheeks like little waterfalls as I hugged the raven haired tightly.  
"What the fuck, don't touch me you disgusting fag!" He pushed me away and ran out of the classroom, ignoring that his uniform had bloodstains from my nosebleed. I stumbled backwards and fell to the ground, not being able to process what just happened. I lifted my arm and wiped the blood away from my chin as tears still streamed down my face.

"Seungmin are you here?" I heard Jeongin's voice, looking towards the door of the classroom. I replied with a short, pained 'I'm here', quietly sobbing as the adorable boy ran towards me.  
"Oh god what happened? You're covered in blood Seungmin!" I pulled the younger male into my arms and began to cry loudly.  
"Hyunjin happened, he-" I cried even harder as the short ravenette wrapped his arms around me.  
"He did this to you? I thought he learned from his past mistakes...ooof he's still childish..." The smaller boy sighed and caressed my back a bit.  
"He got mad, b-because Mr. Park decided we should do more private lessons...Hyunjin improved a lot thanks to me...so Mr. Park thought it'd be great if I tutored him even more..." I whispered weakly, wiping a few tears out of my face.  
"It'll be alright Seungmin, don't worry.." The younger tried to comfort me. I sobbed quietly and snuggled closer to his small frame.  
"Thank you that you c-care for me Jeongin...B-but you should go back to Hyunjin...He's your best friend after all...I stole you away from him...he's right, I'm a f-filthy b-bitch..." I cried quietly, trying to push the fox-like boy away from me.

"No you aren't. And I'm not gonna let you go, you're my friend Seungmin. And I don't let friends go that easily." The younger smiled and caressed my back with one hand.  
"Come, let's get your face clean, you look like you escaped a horror movie" He chuckled, helping me up quickly.  
"I don't deserve someone like you" I sobbed quietly, only to get dragged to the boy's bathroom. The younger male helped me to clean my face, stopping the nosebleed with a few tissues.  
"What have I done to deserve an amazing friend like you?" I wiped a tear from my cheek.  
"You were being yourself which made me like you a lot and c'mon I'm not that great" He pouted cutely. I chuckled and hugged him again.  
"You're the greatest friend I ever had, thank you for staying by my side." I whispered quietly.  
"It's fine, don't thank me. Come, let's get you home where you can change your clothes and let your cousin check on your bruises. I'll come with you no matter if you want me to or not." He grinned widely and gabbed my hand, dragging me out of the building. People were giving us weird looks as both of us had bloodstains from my nosebleed on our uniforms.

"What on earth happened to you Seungminnie?" Chan gave me a worried look as me and Jeongin entered his car.  
"His great crush got mad at him because of our stupid literature teacher and beat him up that he had nosebleeds. I'm Jeongin, Seungmins best friend, by the way." The fox-like boy answered Chan's question quietly. I smiled a little bit as he called me his 'best friend'.  
"I'll beat that little shit's ass up once I see him, he hurt my little baby and that's not okay!" Chan shouted angrily, driving us home. Jeongin helped me out of the car, clinging onto me the entire time. At home, Woojin was already waiting, looking shocked as he saw the bloodstains on our uniforms.  
"Woojin hyung!" Jeongin let go of my arm and let me stumble into my cousin's arms who hugged me carefully.  
"Shhht it's okay Seungmin, we'll fix everything honey." Woojin whispered reassuringly. I sobbed as my cousin pressed a calming kiss to my forehead.


	14. 13.

"Woojinnie it hurts so much! He trusted me Hyung, he let me stay by his side, teach him things and he held me close but now everything is broken, he hates me!" I cried into my cousin's embrace. He caressed the back of my head a bit and softly hummed a melody that actually calmed me down. I quietly sobbed into his shoulder.  
"Woojin I fucked up, I stole his best friend away and even lied to him" I whispered huskily from all the crying.  
"That's not true Seungmin, it was me who replaced Hyunjin with you, that was my fault and not yours. And you didn't lie to him, it was Mr. Park's fault for telling you that his grades needed to improve or else you would have to tutore him longer, before changing his mind into 'your explanations help him so much that you tutore him every day'." Jeongin said quickly. He looked sad and disappointed as he spoke about the raven haired male. I could understand how he probably felt right now.

"Let's just say it was shitty what Hyunjin did, does everyone agree with me here?" Woojin asked with his still way too soft voice. I nodded, burying my face into the fabric of his hoodie.  
"Come you should take a shower and change your clothes. Your cute little friend can take a shower too, both of you are dirtied thanks to your nosebleed." The silver haired chuckled. I let go of him and nodded.  
"You can go first Seungmin" The younger boy smiled a bit and ruffled my hair, carefully pushing me towards the bathroom. I understood his gesture and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I took off my uniform and took a quick shower, almost tearing up as the water hit the new bruises on my shoulder and my face. Damn this boy was way too powerful for his own good... I sighed and went out of the shower, carefully drying my bruised arms and legs with a towel. I wrapped another one around my waist and left the bathroom quickly. I went into my bedroom and slid a pair of boxer shorts on, leaving my room again.

"Seungmin what the hell you look awful! Okay I'll definitely castrate this asshole once I see him!" Woojin shouted after checking my body for newer bruises.  
"No Hyung don't, I still want to enjoy his manly voice." I pouted, earning a small laugh from the elder.  
"Come let my take care of you Minnie." He took my hand and dragged me into his and Chan's shared bedroom, forcing me to sit down on his bed before getting the first-aid-kit. He re-bandaged the old bruises and took care of the new ones, smiling caringly as he finished his work.  
"That little friend of yours is a cutie, you have chosen the right best friend Minnie." Woojin laughed joyfully.  
"He's really cute isn't he?" I chuckled and wrapped my not so badly hurt arm around my cousin.  
"I almost wish that you would've fallen for him instead of falling for a jerk like Hyunjin..." The silver haired muttered, carefully wrapping his arms around my torso.  
"You still can't choose who you fall for Woojin" I chuckled softly.  
"Wait, I must show you something Hyung" I slowly pushed the elder away, limping into my room to get my phone. I giggled as I unlocked it before showing it to my cousin.  
"Look at this! He looks so peaceful and adorable while he's sleeping, right!?" I squealed happily as I showed my cousin my wallpaper - the picture of a sleeping Hyunjin.  
"Woah he truly looks adorable Seungmin! He looks a lot more mature than the last time I saw him, even though he looks like a sleeping five year old on that picture." Woojin chuckled as he looked at the picture of the sleeping beauty.

\---

"I think you should let Jeongin borrow your clothes once he finishes his shower, he's taller than Chan so you're the closest to his height." I suggested as I was sitting in the living room with my cousin. Chan was in the kitchen making dinner and Jeongin took a shower so it was still just the two of us.  
"Good idea Minnie, I'll let him borrow my clothes. You should invite Jeongin over as often as possible that boy is so adorable that I want to adopt him too!" Woojin smiled widely. I chuckled and snuggled closer to my cousin who was side hugging me. After a while I decided to get up and go into the kitchen where Chan was making dinner.  
"Chan, Woojin wants to adopt Jeongin, you must stop your man." I giggled, poking the cheek of the older male.  
"Well the kid is really cute so I can't judge him for that. Dinner is almost ready sweetie so hurry up a bit." I nodded and went into his and Woojin's room, getting clothes for Jeongin. I went to the bathroom and knocked. The younger opened the door, his body almost completely hidden underneath a big towel.  
"Thank you Seungmin" He took the clothes and closed the bathroom door behind him.

\---

"So Jeongin, do you want to stay here over night? We can drive you home too but I wouldn't mind if you decided to stay here" Chan smiled lightly as we sat in the kitchen, eating dinner.  
"If my parents will allow it then... yes I'd love to stay here over night!" The young boy grinned shyly. I chuckled and side-hugged the curly haired boy that sat beside me.  
"Then ask your parents. We have a guest mattress but if you don't mind we can share my bed, it's really huge." I pinched his cheek, smiling happily.  
The younger pushed me away and grabbed his phone, calling his parents quickly. They agreed without hesitation, making Jeongin cheer loudly. He looked really happy as he hung up.  
"They said yes! This will be the best sleepover ever, the times I slept at Hyunjins were boring compared to what we could talk about tonight hehe! He acted as if someone stook a piece of wood into his butt whenever I talked about things like having a crush on someone" He pouted, making me laugh a bit.

I grabbed the sleeve of the hoodie the younger was wearing and dragged him into my room.  
"Come on you have to tell me...Do you have a crush? Who is it? Is she pretty?" I shook the raven haired in excitement.  
"L-Let go Seungmin you're shaking me too much" He whined cutely. I grinned and let go.  
"Then tell me now! I want to know who it is" I sat down on my bed and waited for the raven to sit down next to me.  
"F-first, it isn't a girl. I don't like girls, they are always annoying me. Um..The boy I have a crush on is one year younger than us, I don't know his name yet. He's really handsome and talented, it was love at first sight..." He said shyly. I hugged his small frame and faked a sob.  
"I'm so proud of you Jeonginnie, you're gay" I cuddled the younger like a proud mom, ignoring his cries for help.  
"Seungmin, stop, you're hugging me too tightly!" He cried out, making me laugh. I let go of the younger and ruffled his hair.

\---

_ Jeongin's point of view  
_

Seungmin had fallen asleep quickly, sleeping like a child beside me. I chuckled as the elder snuggled closer to my back, peacefully cuddling me. I grabbed my phone from the nightstand, careful not to wake him up.  
"Oh please don't hate me for this Seungmin...I want you to be happy" I sighed quietly and turned my phone on.

\---

 **Sandfox**  
_Hi.._

 **Idiot**  
_What_

 **Sandfox**  
_I know what you have done_  
_I'll tell_ _him_ _what you did_  
_If you won't come to the_  
_private tutoring tomorrow_

 **Idiot**  
_..._  
_I hate you sometimes_  
_U know that?_

 **Sandfox**  
_I know_  
_But you have to come_  
_You know he'd be mad_  
_if I told him that you're_  
_a violent bully_

 **Idiot**  
_Ugh fine_

 **Sandfox**  
_Here's the address_  
_Straya-street 801_  
_Come or else..._

 **Idiot**  
_I know_  
_Shut up stupid foxie_

 **Sandfox**  
_Sorry..._


	15. 14.

The noisy sound of the doorbell interrupted my peaceful sleep, making me groan a bit.  
"Seungmin can you please go get the door?" Woojin shouted from his and Chan's shared room. I sighed and let go of the small boy who peacefully slept in my arms, walking towards the door. I still wore my oversized pajama with cute little cat prints, as I was too lazy to dress myself that quickly. I yawned a bit and opened the door, almost fainting as I saw who stood there. Fear filled my eyes as the raven haired male chuckled and stepped inside, closing the door behind himself.  
"I didn't knew that ugly shits can look that adorable in oversized pajamas." I felt my cheeks heating up as the elder spoke calmly.  
"Woojinnie!!" I cried out as I ran away from the male, pushing the door of my cousin's bedroom open. I stumbled backwards as I saw the cold expression on my cousin's face.  
"Seungmin you're too loud Chan deserves to rest, I'll stab you in the back if you wake him up!" The silver haired whisper-shouted, pointing at the younger brunette, who was peacefully sleeping in his arms. They were as cute as usually.

"B-But...Woojin please help me, I-I...uh...Woojin _he_ is here" I muttered quietly. The elder looked at me in confusion.  
"Who is here? ...Oh. Um...hello Hyunjin. It's been a few years." I winced as I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
"It is nice to see you again Woojin." I bit my lips as I heard how calm and friendly the taller male behind me sounded. The last time he was like this was when I fell for him after we had to do a project for school together.  
"It's a surprise to see you here, what made you come here at such an early hour?" My cousin asked, still careful not to wake up his boyfriend.  
"I came for the private lessons with Seungmin. And I came as early as possible to make sure we have enough time to finish all of the worksheets that our teacher gave Seungmin." Hyunjin said politely, tracing a small pattern on my shoulderblade with his thumb.  
"You're as hardworking as ever Hyunjin. It surprised me that you're lacking so much that my sweetie needed to tutore you." And it surprised me that Woojin still didn't stand up to beat up Hyunjins ass up...  
"Things at home are a little difficult, it's no wonder that my grades suffered thanks to it...Have you already eaten breakfast? I am hungry." I felt his breath against my ear as the elder had leaned down a bit.

"No we didn't, because no one expected you to come here. How do you even know where we live? We used to live with Seungmin's parents when I saw you the last time." Woojin asked, his hands caressing Chan's soft brown hair a bit.  
"Jeongin told me." My eyes widened a bit. Did that little brat really just-  
"Oh that explains everything. Give me a minute to wake up my boyfriend, you can go into the kitchen already. Seungmin go wake up Jeongin, that kid must be still sleeping." I felt the grip on my shoulder tighten as my cousin mentioned the young boy.  
"Could you please let go of my shoulder?" I muttered quietly. The elder let out a sigh and followed my request. I didn't hesitate and went into my room, shaking the boy that peacefully slept on my bed.  
"It's way too early Seungmin..Why did you have to wake me up now?" The younger pouted. I chuckled lightly and dragged him off of the bed.  
"Well that's your own fault Jeongin. Hyunjin is here." I grabbed the younger's wrist and pulled him with me towards the kitchen.  
"Hey Hyunjin..." The younger muttered awkwardly as he saw the handsome male sitting there in the kitchen.  
"Good morning." He said quietly. I sighed and sat down next to Hyunjin.

\---

"I hope that you know that I really have hold back the urge to beat your shitty bully ass up?" Chan asked with a dangerously calm voice.  
"I know. I'm fully aware of that" Hyunjin answered with the same dangerous calmness in his voice.  
"Don't fight here, please" I bit my lips and looked at both of them with a begging expression on my face.  
"...Ugh fine but he deserves it after everything he did." Chan looked quite angry, calming down as Woojin put one arm around his waist.  
"I should go home, thank you for letting me stay over night..." Jeongin smiled a bit as he pulled me in a short hug.  
"Sorry Seungminnie, it's the best if I leave you two alone, you should talk things out, there are a lot of misunderstood things between you, which should be clarified." The younger whispered quietly that only I could understand him. I pat his back a little bit.  
"Come I'll drive you home Jeongin. You two can use the living room for studying and Chan...you better go back to sleep you need to rest darling." Woojin smiled a little bit and pecked his boyfriend on the cheek, standing up a moment later.

\---

A while later I sat in the living room with Hyunjin, explaining worksheets again.  
"Hyunjin... um... why did you come here after everything that happened?" I asked quietly.  
"There is this certain fox-like brat that uses not so fair weapons against me." He answered calmly.  
"A-And why did you push me away when I tried to calm you down?" I bit my lips, afraid of his answer.  
"...The hug was to calm me down?" He asked quietly. I nodded quickly and nervously nibbled on my bottom lip.  
"I thought you did that to provoke me..." The elder muttered quietly.  
"Why should I want to provoke you Hyunjin?" I asked carefully.  
"Because you already ruined me so many times" He grabbed my chin and leaned a bit closer, staring into my eyes as if he was searching for guilt in them.  
"I don't want to hurt you Hyunjin... I don't know what I have done but I didn't do it on purpose. I could never want to hurt you." I felt how my eyes got watery, squeezing them shut quickly.

"Now you're crying again?" I heard how he sighed, wincing as I felt his arms wrap themselves around my shaking body.  
"Don't cry you look even uglier when you cry." I couldn't help but chuckle a little bit, nestling a little bit closer towards the raven haired male. I felt safe again as the elder rested his chin on my shoulder, one of his hands caressing my back a bit.  
"I'm sorry Seungmin... I'm sorry." He whispered quietly, his voice shaking a bit.  
"It's okay Hyunjin... Everything will be alright..." I felt how something wet came in touch with my bare shoulder, opening my eyes to find out what was going on. I was a bit shocked as I realized that the oh so mean bully actually cried into my shoulder like a lost child that couldn't find its parents at a shopping mall.  
"If I shouldn't cry, then you shouldn't cry too." I whispered quietly, feeling his grip around me tighten a bit.  
"A-As if I would listen to you..." Hyunjin muttered quietly and let a soft sob escape his lips.  
"Then let it out and cry, I'm here for you... I wonder what your oh so amazing bully friends would say if they saw you like this, crying into the shoulder of the school's most hated outsider." I laughed dryly, wrapping my arms around his broad shoulders.  
"Oh just shut up and let me cry..." He whispered, still crying quietly.

\---

"Should we continue the tutoring or do you prefer crying into my shoulder like a lost child?" I asked after probably an entire hour passed. We somehow ended up on the couch, him crying into my shoulder for the whole time.  
"...I choose the tutoring." He answered and let go of me, drying his tears with the sleeves of his sweatshirt. I chuckled a little bit and took the worksheet that I had started to explain earlier.  
"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about what happened in the last hour Hyunjin... Just pretend that it never happened." I smiled sadly before continuing to explain the worksheet. He understood the worksheets just as fast as usual, working hard to solve them as fast as possible. I smiled a bit as I watched him solve worksheet by worksheet, looking over them for mistakes. He did less mistakes than he did at the beginning, making me feel proud as my tutoring showed its success once more. If we continued like this, the tutoring might not be necessary anymore really soon.  
"Hyunjin you should take a break and eat something." I smiled a bit as he looked up from his worksheet, nodding in agreement. I grabbed the elder's hand and dragged him into the kitchen, letting go of him before Chan, who was making Kimchi, would notice.


	16. 15.

"Shouldn't you sleep, Chan? Woojin will be mad if he finds out that you are awake." I went to the brunette, giggling as he turned around with a pout.  
"Oh come on Seungmin, you have a guest and I can't just sleep, when I know that there are two boys in the living room that probably get hungry easily." He turned around again and continued cooking.  
"Go back to bed once you finished this and I won't tell Woojin, deal?" He just nodded. I sighed and went to the table, sitting down beside Hyunjin. His eyes were red and puffy from all the crying, making him look somehow adorable.  
"I hope you'll be grateful that I made you lunch instead of kicking your butt, Hyunjin." Chan placed two plates of rice and Kimchi on the table, ruffled my hair and left the kitchen. I couldn't help but laugh a bit at the offended expression on Hyunjin's face. He pouted and took a pair of chopsticks, beginning to eat.

\---

After a while both of us had finished the meal Chan had cooked for us.  
"Woah that was delicious, your cousin's boyfriend is a great cook! But I'm somehow still hungry..." The elder sighed as he stared at his empty plate.  
"Should I make us pudding? I'm not as good as Chan when it comes to cooking, but he taught me how to make pudding, so I think I can make you pudding if you want some." I suggested, smiling as he nodded with a wide grin.  
"Pudding sounds great!" Hyunjin answered with a smile. I got up and put a pot onto the stove, getting the ingredients for pudding out of the fridge. Humming one of my favourite songs I began to insert the ingredients, stirring them carefully as I increased the temperature a bit.  
"That song sounds sorta familiar... wait don't say you like Star too?" The raven haired muttered quietly. I chuckled a bit and continued to stir the liquid inside of the pot, making sure that it didn't burn on the bottom of the pot.  
"Star is great, I like his music. He's my rolemodel hehe" I hummed the song a bit longer, only paying attention to the pot. A squeak escaped my lips as I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist from behind me, a chin resting on my shoulder.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked with bright red cheeks. The elder didn't answer, his warm breath tickling my neck a bit.  
"Hyunjin..?" I sighed as he still didn't answer, raising my left hand to grab his cheek and pull him a bit closer. A small giggle escaped my lips as he nestled close to my hand, his arms tightening around my waist. He acted like a cat, I swear to jae this was the most adorable thing he ever did!  
"I truly prefer being cuddled over being beaten up." I chuckled, still stirring the pudding. The raven haired let out an amused laugh, pulling me a bit closer to his chest.  
"It's comfortable to cuddle you... you're warm..." He whispered against my ear, sending a shiver down my back.  
"You can cuddle me whenever you want to, Hyunjin" I smiled a bit and turned off the stove, putting the pot away from it. I freed myself from his hug and turned around, wrapping my arms around his neck.  
"You're so warm Hyunjin..." I felt his arms wrap themselves around my waist, smiling a bit.  
"You're warm too Seungmin." He chuckled softly and placed his chin on my shoulder.  
"I like this cuddly Hyunjin more than your bully self." I giggled a bit and pulled the elder a bit closer towards me.  
"And I guess I like your more cheerful self more than the outsider I used to bully." He laughed joyfully and continued to cuddle me.

"Hyunjin don't you want to eat the pudding I made for you?" I asked with a small laugh.  
"Oh I already forgot about the pudding... Yes I'd love to eat it... Well at least if you didn't poison it." He nestled his head a bit closer to my neck before letting go of me. It was surprisingly cold not to be in his warm embrace anymore. I grabbed a bowl and two spoons, filling the bowl with pudding. I put the bowl onto the table and sat down across from Hyunjin. I grabbed one of the spoons, filled it with pudding and held it infront of his mouth, waiting for him to taste it. He quickly let the pudding disappear into his mouth, his eyes sparkling a bit as he swallowed.  
"Woah this is delicious Seungmin, you sure have talent in making pudding! Can I have more of it?" He asked with a begging expression. I nodded and continued to feed the pudding to him, enjoying how happy he looked with every spoon. The me from a week ago probably would say that I was insane if I told it, that it would cuddle with Hyunjin and feed him with pudding.  
"Thank you for the pudding!" He grinned widely, pulling me into a hug before dragging me into the living room.  
"We should continue to study Hyunjin" I sat down on the couch, grabbing one of the worksheets. The raven haired sat down beside me, wrapping one of his slender arms around my waist. He smiled a little bit and listened to me as I explained the worksheets for him.

\---

"Hyunjin I think you should go home, it's late." I said after a few hours of tutoring. The elder let out a small laugh as he realized that it was already dark outside.  
"Yeah I should really go home... Thank you for the food and for the tutoring lesson." He smiled and took my hand, walking to the door of my home.  
"I had a nice time today, thank you so much Seungmin." He wrapped one arm around my waist, covering my eyes with the other one.  
"What are you doing Hyunjin? I-I enjoyed today too..." I muttered quietly, placing my hands on the taller's chest. He let out a small laugh and pulled me closer, something warm touching my forehead for a few seconds. As fast as it came the feeling was gone, leaving me behind really flustered and confused.  
"Goodbye Seungmin. See you on monday." He let go of me and smiled warmly.  
"U-Uh yeah see you on monday, have a safe trip Hyunjin!" I tip-toed and quickly pecked his cheek, pushing him outside and slamming the door shut.


	17. 16.

**Seungshine**  
_Jeonginnie help me_

 **Sandfox**  
_What is it today?_

 **Seungshine**  
_I question my entire life atm_  
_Hyunjin kissed my forehead_  
_I thought he hated me_  
_But I think he might hate_  
_me now if he didn't before_  
_Bc I pecked his cheek_

 **Sandfox**  
_ERROR! WARNING!_  
_Jeongin.exe stopped working_  
_My sweet little Seungjin heart_  
_It can die in peace_

 **Seungshine**  
_j_ _EONGINNIE DON'T DIE_  
_I NEED YOUR HELP_  
_*CRIES*_  
_oh sry caps-_

 **Sandfox**  
_Seungmin everything is fine_  
_He likes you too_

 **Seungshine**  
_B-But_

 **Sandfox**  
_He wouldn't have kissed you_  
_if he didn't like you_  
_I know him well enough_

\---

I sighed quietly and put my phone away, walking into Woojin and Chan's room. They sat on their bed, cuddling against each other.  
"Woojinnie, Chanie, I-I think I am going crazy, H-Hyunjin kissed my forehead" I went to the couple with still light red cheeks, sitting down next to my cousin.  
"You're not going crazy don't worry. I saw what the two of you did" Chan smirked and poked my cheek with one finger.  
"I saw everything from him crying into your shoulder like a child, you two holding hands when you went into the kitchen, him backhugging you while you made pudding for him, you feeding the pudding to him, you two cuddling while the tutoring and in the end the kiss on the forehead and cheek. You shouldn't have pushed him outside honey, that's lowkey a rejection." Chan chuckled and ruffled my faded red hair a bit.  
"Shall we re-dye your hair and choose some nice clothes for you that you can impress your little crush a bit?~" Woojin teased, poking my other cheek.

"I-I need to re-dye it because of tuesday, but isn't it a bit too much to... you know... try to impress him?" I felt my cheeks getting warmer at the thought of the ravenette.  
"How about we go shopping together? You still don't have clothes for tuesday right?" I nodded and grinned a bit.  
"How about we ask Chanie's old roommate if he can do your make-up? Minho is amazing, he will make you look gorgeous Seungmin! It's been a while since we saw him the last time, it would be a great opportunity for Chanie to see him again." Woojin smiled, caressing the curve of his boyfriend's small waist lovingly.  
"I wonder if that gay shit still has no boyfriend so it'd be indeed great to see him again. I missed that brat so please say yes Seungmin, it will be a win-win situation for both of us!" The brunette begged. I couldn't say no to his big puppy eyes, feeling kind of defeated.

\---

"Seungminnie, this is Minho" Chan grinned widely, one of his hands resting on the shoulder of a really beautiful blonde boy. He wasn't as beautiful as Hyunjin but still surprisingly pretty.  
"You're the kid that Chan adopted? Nice to meet you." The elder smiled and ruffled my hair a bit.  
"U-Uh yeah..I'm the one that was adopted by Chan." I smiled a little bit.  
"So Chan dragged me here to help you with the choice of clothes and especially to help you with your make-up, right?" I nodded with a questioning expression."Well then shall we go shopping? We could pay a visit to Chan's great emo friend, he works as a hairdresser and is quite talented at dyeing hair. You're about to dye your hair again right? Changbin could be a great help for you." The blonde chuckled and fixed my hair that he had ruined just a moment ago.  
"Still single, Minho?" Chan asked teasingly. The blonde pouted and nodded, crossing his arms infront of his chest.  
"You know that I'm waiting for the right person to come into my life, you idiot. I may be a pretty gay person that flirts a lot, but I just haven't met the right person yet. I still wait for a cutie to enter my life and mess around with my heart." The elder laughed a bit, his voice sounding frustrated. I felt a bit sorry for the pretty blonde.  
"Would you mind if your boyfriend was a few years younger than you?" I asked carefully. The blonde shook his head in surprise.

"I wouldn't mind as long as he would be older than you so why do you ask?" Minho replied in confusion. A small smirk crept upon my lips.  
"I think I know someone who would be perfect for you. Nobody, except my best friend Jeongin and our annoying Australian exchange student, ever talks to him because he is like on a completely different level than others, but he seems like a nice person. Beside the annoying aussie and me he's the only one that never interacts with the bullies... oh and he's cute. He may act like a diva but he's really really cute. And pretty. He's perfect at everything he does, even if he lacks a bit at a few subjects. I bet you would fall for him in no time!" I grinned widely.  
"Get me his number, in exchange I'll do your make-up every day for a week" I gasped in shock, his reaction was truly surprising. Did he really plan to make the child prodigy diva fall for him?  
"Uh... Deal?" I shook his hand quickly. Ok so I had to get the diva's number... Challenge accepted.  
"So let's go. I hope your Eomma's wallet is ready for our shopping tour?" He chuckled, earning an frustrated groan from Chan.  
"And I hope Woojinnie doesn't get jealous." I giggled a bit at the thought that my cousin was forced to stay at home.

\---

Chans poor wallet had indeed suffered, but well it was his own fault for adopting me. It was a funny time to go shopping with Minho in the brightness of Seoul's lights in the night. Hopefully Woojin wouldn't be mad at Chan, who had decided that Woojin should stay at home, as he already worked a few hours at the café he had a part-time job at, today. Chan's emo friend actually was an adorable, small bean, who had an incredibly talented hand as a hairdresser. He had refreshened the strong colour of my hair perfectly, making it shine as brightly as it shone when I first had dyed it red. Minho had gotten me a lot of amazing clothes, where even Chan said that they fit me perfectly.  
"Woojinnie we're back" Chan shouted. He went into his and Woojin's room, letting out a soft laugh at the sight of my cousin. I went to him and couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the silver haired male that was sleeping on the ground, he probably fell off of their bed because he couldn't cuddle with Chan.  
"Come on be his knight in shining armor and pick him up Chan." Minho teased from behind us. We had decided that Minho would stay at our place so the blonde didn't go home and came to our place after the late night shopping tour.

\---

Sunday was over really soon too as Minho used the whole day testing out different looks and make up combinations on me. It was a bit stressing but what do they say, who wants to be pretty has to suffer first? At least the results were good so the hours of letting the elder play around with make-up and the clothes we bought yesterday were worth it. Minho was really kind, he would be the perfect man to tame the diva.  
"Minho do you think my crush will notice me if I wear make-up?" I asked hopefully.  
"I'm sure that he will notice you. Chan already mentioned that he kissed you on the forehead so that's a good sign. Go get your man tomorrow, you're doing fine sweetie! Just don't forget to get me the cutie's number~" He winked, errupting into a big laughter afterwards.  
"Oh my jae that was so cringey Minho don't say that again!" I laughed with the blonde, not being able to calm down from all the laughing.


	18. 17.

The next morning Minho woke me up pretty early to do my make-up. He was really going to do this for a whole week, wasn't he? I chuckled lightly and let the blonde do his job, texting Jeongin a bit while the elder was busy with my make-up.  
"Minho I'm a bit scared, what if someone else calls me a slut with all the make-up?" He only chuckled and ruffled my hair a bit.  
"Then don't listen to them. You're doing this for your crush, right?" I nodded, sighing quietly.  
"Yeah only for Hyunjin... well and for myself." I smiled a little bit.  
"And done~ Do you like it?" The blonde asked. I nodded with a wide grin, hugging him quickly.  
"I like it a lot Minho, thank you! I'll get you the diva's number, don't worry!" I grinned happily.  
"Come we should go eat breakfast Seungmin. I missed Chan's food a lot this is a great opportunity to taste nice food again." The blonde dragged me into the kitchen where Chan was already making pancakes for breakfast.

\---

At school I got tackled into a hug by Jeongin. The fox-like boy cuddled me with a wide smile.  
"You look so pretty Seungmin, that Minho guy has some true talent!" He let go of me and sat down on his seat. I giggled a bit and sat down on my own seat.  
"Jeonginnie can you help me get the diva's number for Minho?" I asked quietly.  
"Oh you want to play matchmaker for the two of them? Sounds great, a guy who's good at doing make-up should be perfect for the diva." The fox-like boy smirked evilly, rushing to the diva's seat.  
"Hannie, can I get your number?" Jeongin begged the pretty squirrel-like male. If there was someone who no one could resist, then it was Jeongin. The youngest and cutest boy in the entire class.  
"Ugh, Jeongin please don't call me Hannie, this nickname is stupid. Just call me J.One like I already told you how to call me." The elder grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a number on it, shoving the paper into Jeongin's hand. The raven haired quickly bowed and ran back to our seats, giving me the piece of paper.  
"Mission completed, there you have his number~" He chuckled and sat down on his seat again.

\---

I had stolen a few glances towards Hyunjin during the day, smiling like an idiot the whole time. I was a bit nervous about the tutoring, how would he react to my re-dyed hair and the make-up? I nervously played with the hem of my uniform as I went towards the literature classroom. Mr. Park already waited there, holding a lot of worksheets in his hands.  
"How was the tutoring on the weekend Seungmin? You two can work on these for this week." The teacher said, handing me the pile of worksheet.  
"It went well mr. Park, he is improving day by day." I took out the worksheets we had worked on together on saturday, exchanging them for the huge amount of new worksheets. The teacher walked away, leaving me with the worksheets. I sighed and went into the classroom, smiling a bit at the raven haired.  
"Hey Hyunjin." I sat down infront of him, smiling warmly.  
"We have work on these for this week. I hope you don't mind that I can't tutore you tomorrow?" The elder shook his head and chuckled.  
"I was about to ask you if we could take a break tomorrow, so that's fine." I let out a small laugh, taking the first worksheet.

  
"Then let's work hard today!" The raven haired nodded, waiting for me to start. I couldn't help but smile while explaining the worksheets. After probably a half hour, he took my hand underneath the table, intertwining our fingers carefully. I felt how my cheeks turned red, giggling a little bit at the thought that we held hands. I continued to explain, squeezing his hand a little bit.  
"Star truly is your rolemodel, his signature hair colour suits you really well Seungmin." The elder smiled, playing a bit with a strand of hair.  
"I wish I was more like Star, he has the charisma that I'm lacking" I chuckled a bit.  
"I think you're perfect the way you are, there's no need for you to imitate a singer like Star." The elder whispered, his hand resting on my cheek. I felt how my cheeks turned into a deep shade of red, resting my own hand on his one.  
"S-Stop being such a flirt, y-you're making me flustered..." I stuttered shyly, trying to advoid his gaze.  
"You're cute when you're flustered." The raven haired chuckled and let go of my cheek.  
"We should continue Seungmin. Remember, you said it yourself that we should work hard today." I just nodded with bright red cheeks.

\---

"I think we should end this for today." I chuckled, squeezing his hand a little bit.  
"Yeah... Even though I'd love to spend more time with you..." He muttered quietly. I let out a small giggle and stood up, pulling the elder up into a hug.  
"We can spend time together on wednesday if you want to." I chuckled a bit and snuggled closer to his chest, smiling as he wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"Sounds great Seungmin... Really great. I look forward to it." The raven haired tightened his grip, resting his chin on my shoulder. After a while the elder let go of me, walking out of the classroom. I quickly ran after him, surprising him with a tight backhug.  
"You didn't say goodbye Hyunjin" I pouted, nestling my face against his back.  
"Oh...sorry Seungmin I totally forgot." He pulled my arms away from his torso and turned around.  
"Goodbye, see you tomorrow." He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to my forehead, smiling lovingly.  
"Y-Yeah see you tomorrow Hyunjin, b-bye!" I pecked his cheek again and smiled, waving him goodbye as the blushing male ran away. I quietly giggled to myself and touched my forehead with a small smile. So he really seemed to like me too, that was a good sign.

\---

"I saw what you did." A scream escaped my lips as I felt something hard hit my shoulder from behind.  
"Aw now the faggot is screaming, how cute~" The shrill voice of a female said with a hysterical giggle. I turned around in fear, my eyes widening as I realized who it was. It was Oh Junhee, the biggest female bully of the school, who had corrupted the child prodigy diva years ago. A homophobic bitch that could wrap any straight male around her finger with just one wink. How much I hated this girl couldn't be described in words.  
"Stay away from Hyunjin oppa you gay shit! You don't deserve to be with oppa, he's supposed to be mine! I bet you _slut_ forced him to be all sweet with you, you're dirtying his perfect self with your own existence! I bet all you want is to get him into bed you _hoe_ , he deserves better than that! He should be with me and not with you ugly _whore_!" She screamed and took out a knife, giggling a bit.

"Shall I kill you or just ruin this ugly face of you even more that he won't ever look at you again without _disgust_?" She stepped closer, clutching the knife in her hand. Fear filled my eyes as the girl smiled at me with an murderous expression.  
"Junhee don't..." I whispered quietly. She chuckled and threw a punch at my stomach, stepping even closer.  
"Ruining me won't change the fact that Hyunjin will never feel anything for you!" I bit my lips and stepped backwards, only for the girl to follow me. Her eyes filled with wrath she lifted the knife and cut the skin of my left cheek, ignoring the pained scream that left my mouth.  
"Stop it Junhee!" I cried and pushed the girl away, starting to run before she could do more. Salty tears ran over the cut, making the bleeding cut sting painfully. I ignored the fact that I probably ruined Minhos work of almost one entire hour with my tears, but it didn't matter to me at this moment.

Making sure the girl didn't follow me I went to Chan's car, still crying. He looked at me in horror as I entered the car.  
"What on earth happened to you!? Who did this?! Was it Hyunjin?!" I shook my head weakly, my entire body shaking in fear.  
"I-It wasn't him... he was all sweet today, y-you know, cuddly and stuff... it was Junhee who did this." I whispered quietly.  
"Junhee as in Oh Junhee? The girl who almost got imprisoned for causing a student to get raped?" He asked. I nodded and bit my lips.  
"I usually don't hit girls but wow now I want to beat the shit out of her!" The brunette took a tissue and carefully cleaned my face with it before driving me home.  
"Woojin, Minho, get the first-aid-kit!" Chan shouted as he dragged me into the bathroom. Only a few seconds later a silver haired and a blonde entered the bathroom too, both screaming in shock as they saw my cheek.

"Seungmin what happened!?" Woojin quickly grabbed desinfectant and a band-aid, taking care of the wound without waiting for an answer.  
"H-Hyunjin gave me a goodbye kiss on the forehead and I did the same to his cheek... but Junhee saw that... s-she did that to me..." I whispered quietly, hissing in pain as the desinfectant hit the wound. It was a painful feeling.  
"That homophobic bitch is dead when I see her the next time." Woojin cracked his knuckles before pulling me into a warm hug.  
"I'm so sorry that people like her exist...do you still want to do tomorrow or should we cancel it?" I shook my head and bit my bottom lip.  
"Don't cancel it..I want to do it. It's been too long since the last time, let me do it" I begged the elder, my eyes still teary.

"Fine. If you want to then don't hold back, we're standing behind you no matter what you do." Woojin smiled and caressed my back a bit.  
"Minho I got you the diva's number." I got the piece of paper out of my pocket and handed it to the blonde who took it with a small smile.  
"You're in a bad condition and yet you still don't forget about small things like this, now I understand why Chan adopted you." The blonde ruffled my hair a bit and smiled.  
"I'm proud of you sweetie. You're really going to win your crush's heart, no matter what happens. He's totally in love with you so just forget about that Junhee bitch, she's not worth it to make you sad!" Minho grinned and joined the hug Woojin was giving me.


	19. 18.

"Woojinnie please let me go to school, I want to see Hyunjin!" I begged my cousin with pouty lips. The elder wanted me to stay at home that I didn't have to face Junhee on my big day, but I wanted to cuddle a bit with Hyunjin, it made me feel safer whenever I cuddled with him.  
"Ugh fine but don't cry if she's being mean again." The silver haired sighed and ruffled my red hair a bit.  
"It's fine, as long as I'm with Hyunjin I'm not afraid of her." I giggled a bit and hugged my cousin. He stroked my cheek a bit before exchanging the band aid quickly.

\---

At school people were giving me weird looks as I made my way to the art classroom. Probably because of the band aid on my cheek. I sighed and entered the classroom, walking to my desk. I sat down and smiled at the male beside me.  
"Hey Jeonginnie." I smiled and poked his cheek with one finger. The younger turned around and gasped as he saw the band aid on my cheek.  
"Seungmin what the hell? Your cheek-" I covered his mouth with my hand.  
"Don't. It's nothing serious I just fell down the stairs yesterday." I lied with a shrug, unaware of that not only Jeongin had heard what I said.  
"You're going to work with a partner today, the task is to create a clay dragon together in the next four weeks." Mr. Wu announced to shut up the class.  
"You can decide on who you want to work with except for Hyunjin and Seungmin, you two come with me while the others can decide on who will be their partner." Indignant screams could be heard from Junhee, who probably wanted to work with Hyunjin. I couldn't help but chuckle at her stupidity. That girl wasn't only ugly, she was dumb as well. I stood up and walked to the teachers desk.

"Most of the teachers decided that you two would work together all the time because of your tutoring, I hope that's fine for you two?" The teacher asked. We nodded in unison, a small smile ghosting over my lips. The art teacher had allowed us to use an empty classroom for our task to prevent Hyunjin from getting distracted by the other students. I smiled a bit at the elder as mr. Wu left the room.  
"Looks like we ended up doing a project together, just like four years ago." I chuckled and sat down on one of the seats, waiting for him to sit down beside me. The ravenette dragged another desk towards mine and sat down, wrapping one arm around my waist.  
"Yeah looks like it... What have you done to your cheek Seungmin?" He asked quietly. I bit my bottom lip and rested my head on his shoulder.  
"I was just being clumsy, it's fine Hyunjin." I smiled lightly and nestled a bit closer towards him.  
"I can't really believe that but I won't question it for now. Well we should start making sketches about how our dragon will look like in the end." Hyunjins slender fingers rested on my hip as he spoke, softly pulling me a bit closer.  
"Yes we should do that Hyunjin" I lifted my head from his shoulder and giggled quietly.

\---

"Seungmin I heard that you screamed yesterday after I left. What happened?" The elder pulled me onto his lap, one hand caressing my cheek.  
"I-I had a fight with someone that's all." I pulled his hand away and rested my forehead on his shoulder.  
"Who was it?" He rested his hand on the back of my head and pulled me a bit closer.  
"Junhee..." I whispered quietly, hiding my face in his uniform. Hyunjin sighed and used his hand to lift my head a bit.  
"Aish that girl is annoying. I never liked her, not even a little bit." He smiled warmly.  
"We should go back to classes Hyunjin. Art lessons are almost over." I giggled a bit, trying to stand up. Which was impossible because his strong grip on my hip held me in place.  
"Stay a while Seungmin." He whispered, leaning close to my ear. I felt his breath against it, blushing madly.  
"Okay Hyunjin...I'll stay." I wrapped my arms around his neck and nestled closer towards him.  
A smile ghosted over my lips as we eventually went back to the classroom, hands interwined.  
"Stay with me during the breaks, I don't want to risk that Junhee is mean towards you again" He squeezed my hand a little bit.  
"And what is with Jeongin?" I asked quietly.  
"That little foxie can join us, did you forget that he's my childhoodfriend?" He chuckled, not letting go of my hand as we entered the classroom.

\---

As the lunch break started I quickly went to Hyunjins desk.  
"Hyunjin can we eat lunch together?" I asked. The raven haired turned around and nodded with a smile.  
"I was about to ask you so that's fine." He ruffled my hair a bit and pulled me into a warm hug. I winced as I heard a shrill scream from behind, clinging more onto Hyunjin.  
"Wait a moment Seungmin..." The elder pushed me away and turned around towards the source of the scream.  
"Junhee you little scum, you better stay away from what's mine." He said with a hint of disgust in his voice.  
"B-but Hyunjin oppa, he's a slut that just wants to get you in bed!" The female screamed. I shuddered as Hyunjins attidute changed completely.  
"Are you sure that this isn't what _you_ want? God you're so disgusting I can't believe that people like you exist on this planet!" He lifted his right arm and slapped the girl, turning away from her.  
"Hyunjin y-you shouldn't have done that..." I whispered quietly. He let out a small chuckle, wrapping his arms around me.  
"It's fine Seungmin. She deserved this." He sat down on one of the desks, pulling me onto his lap. An amused laugh left his lips as we could hear how Junhee began to cry hysterically, running out of the classroom.  
"I can't describe how much I hate this girl..." I sighed and nestled close towards his chest, enjoying the warmth that his body spent.

\---

As school finally ended, Hyunjin made his way towards my desk, smiling like an idiot. I giggled as the elder pulled me into a hug.  
"It's weird to know that we don't have private lessons today..." He muttered, stroking my back a bit.  
"I know..Enjoy the fact that you don't have to waste your time today." I pulled him down and kissed his cheek carefully.  
"You too Seungmin." He pressed a kiss to my forehead and let go of me.  
"Don't worry, I'll never let anyone hurt you again." He left the classroom, leaving me behind really flustered.  
"God you two are already disgustingly sweet together!" Jeongin whined. I chuckled and hit his arm playfully.  
"Jeongin we aren't even a thing, don't be so dramatic!" I hit his arm again and went out of the classroom.  
"Wait what you two aren't a couple and yet you still give each other kisses as a goodbye!?" The younger boy screamed as he ran after me. I let out a small laugh and waited for the younger to follow me.

\---

At home I got greeted by Minho who tackled me into a hug. I giggled at the blonde and returned his hug.  
"Minho you won't believe what happened" I grinned, letting go of the elder.  
"Hyunjin slapped the bitch, I absolutely know why I love this boy so much" I giggled, walking towards the kitchen.  
"I can't believe that this guy once bullied you" Minho chuckled following me into the kitchen.  
"Chan is everything ready?" I asked the brunette with a smile.  
"Yes it is sweetie. Woojin and Minho prepared everything, we even got Changbin to come here." Chan answered with a grin and went to hug the elder.  
"Thank you Chan, you're the best" I grinned, letting go of him as I finished my sentence.  
"You're welcome. Now go and get yourself ready, you still have two hours left to finish everything" He smiled and pushed me towards Minho, who dragged me into the living room.

After one and a half hour they had finished everything, leaving enough time for me to practice a bit with Woojin.  
"I'm scared Woojin, what if I mess up something? I can't allow myself to make mistakes!" The elder pulled me in a hug and caressed my back a bit.  
"Hey everything will be alright. You already did this so many times, I believe in you!" I nestled into my cousins embrace, staying like that for a while.  
"Seungmin we should go. It's time to shine sweetie." Chan interrupted us after twenty minutes. I let go of my cousin and nodded.  
"I'm nervous Chan..what if something goes wrong? I couldn't practice for weeks thanks to Hyunjin." The elder just pat my head a bit and pulled me with him.  
"It's gonna be fine Seungmin. You did this so often, it'll be alright." He smiled and opened the door of his car for me.

\---

As we arrived at the club I nervously made my way backstage, letting Minho check on my make-up for one last time.  
"Thank you for helping me with this Minho." I hugged the elder for a moment.  
"It's fine. You're the child of Chanie and gave me the number of a boy who's exactly my type." He grinned and fixed my clothes a bit.  
"You should go now. Shine bright and hype the audience up sweetie!" Chan chuckled and pushed me towards the stage.  
I touched the band aid on my cheek for a last time and went onto the stage, prepared for that my poor ears might die from all the screaming people who filled the club.  
"It's been a while since the last time. I missed you guys. Don't worry too much, your clumsy Star fell down the stairs yesterday, it's nothing serious but I don't want you guys to see the injury, so there's the band aid on my cheek!" I smiled brightly, my hands clutching onto the mic. I could hear some of the people shout sentences such as 'Get well soon oppa!', 'Take care of yourself Star!' and similar stuff like that, it kind of warmed my heart.  
"Let's hype up the stage tonight my meteorites! We'll light up the galaxy together~" I shouted before beginning to sing with all the passion I had pent up for the last few weeks.

\---

Exhausted I went backstage, collapsing into Chan's arms. The elder was smiling widely, caressing my back a bit.  
"You did great Seungmin. I'm proud of you!" He laughed joyfully, hugging me like a proud mom. Well, he really was a proud mom.  
"Let's go eat icecream, I'll pay for you." Minho offered with a smile. I nodded, smiling too. The blonde wrapped one arm around my waist to support me a bit, leading the way out of the club.  
"I'll pick you up in a hour, take care that the sasaengs don't get near him, Minho" Chan said with a quite worried tone in his voice.  
Minho had bought me a strawberry caramel sundae, asking a bunch of questions about Jisung. I couldn't help but chuckle at how interested he was in the diva.  
"You really want to date him, don't you?" I giggled, teasing the blonde a bit.  
"Is something wrong with me being tired of being single?" He pouted, making me laugh even more.  
"No I somehow understand how you feel" I picked up a strawberry from my sundae, feeding it to the elder who gladly accepted it. After a while I had finished the sundae, leaving the ice café with the blonde.

I cheerfully went bach towards the club, screaming in shock as I felt a hand grab my wrist, pulling me into an alley. The person pinned me against a wall, strong hands holding me in place.  
"Hey mister 'Star is my rolemodel'." I looked up in fear, feeling my cheeks heat up as I realized that it was Hyunjin.  
"W-What are you doing here?" I stuttered, trying to escape from his strong grip.  
"That's what I should ask you and not the other way around. Seungmin why did you lie to me?" I tried to push the elder away, still not succeeding.  
"Why didn't you tell me that you are K-Star-M?" He sighed and let go of me.  
"N-Nobody is supposed to know!" I tried to run away, again not succeeding. The ravenette had grabbed my wrist, preventing me from leaving.  
"Don't run away from me. Seungmin I'm sorry... Please forgive me." He grabbed my chin and leaned into a soft kiss, his lips literally melting into mine. My eyes had widened in shock, I couldn't believe what happened. I eventually kissed back, feeling how my eyes got teary. I squeezed them shut, wrapping my arms around the older male's neck. He pulled away after a while, hugging me tightly.  
"I was so dumb Seungmin... I love you." I felt how a tear rolled down my cheek, opening my eyes to see that the raven haired also cried.

"H-Hyunjin... Don't cry... I love you too." I whispered, pulling him down in a soft but passionate kiss. I pulled away as I heard Minho shout my name.  
"Who's that?" Hyunjin asked with a quiet sob. I chuckled lightly and nestled against his chest.  
"That's Minho, the former roommate of my cousin's boyfriend. I'm playing matchmaker for him and Jisung-" I giggled and let go of him.  
"Minho I'm here, everything is fine." I smiled as I felt Hyunjin's arms wrap themselves around my waist from behind.  
"...Is that your crush?" The blonde asked, pointing at Hyunjin, who placed his chin on my shoulder.  
"No... He's my boyfriend." Minho's expression was legendary, it was a pity that I couldn't take a picture of him.  
"Woah what did I miss? Anyways, Chan is waiting for you to come home." Minho said after a while.  
"Tell him that Seungmin is spending time with his boyfriend." Hyunjin said calmly, pulling me a bit closer.


	20. 19.

"Take care of him." Minho said with a smile, leaving us alone. I smiled lightly and turned around, wrapping my arms around Hyunjin's neck.  
"How did you find out about me being Star?" I asked quietly, enjoying the warmth that his body spent.  
"Your excuse towards Jeongin and your meteorites was the same. Now tell me what truly happened between Junhee and you." He chuckled and pecked my lips, pulling me closer.  
"She called me... _names_ and cut my cheek with a knife." I answered dryly, resting my head on his shoulder.  
"Okay good when I see her the next time she's officially dead." Hyunjin said with a dead-serious expression.  
"Come we should go, it's late. Don't refuse anything, you'll stay with me" He smiled and stopped hugging me, grabbing my hand carefully. I smiled a bit and nodded, interwining our fingers.

"Fine then take me home Hyunjin." I smiled and squeezed his hand a bit.  
"I'll gladly do, my love~" He chuckled and dragged me out of the alley, walking to a huge ass mansion. I gasped as I saw the place, not being able to process that my boyfriend was rich.  
"Seungmin stop staring at my home like that" The elder chuckled and pulled me into the mansion, ignoring the maids who welcomed him. He dragged me into his room, closing the door behind me.  
"I wanna cuddle..." I yawned a bit, letting the older boy drag me to his king sized bed. He sat down on it, pulling me onto his lap.  
"Fine then we'll cuddle. You must be tired from everything." He let himself fall onto his bed, pulling me down with him. I chuckled and nestled close to his chest falling asleep quickly.

\---

"Hyunjin I'm back, how was the concer- WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SCUM DOING HERE!?" The loud shout of an adult woke me up, fear filling my eyes as Hyunjin pulled me closer towards his chest.  
"Father he's my _boyfriend_ , you can't tell me who to date or not." Hyunjin answered coldly, sitting up carefully. He let my head rest on his lap, caressing my hair a bit.  
"Your own mother died because of this disgusting piece of trash! Don't make me mad and throw this garbage out, for fucks sake I raised you as a straight man who's going to take over my company one day and not as a faggot cuddling with the garbage that took your mothers life away!" His father shouted, slamming his fist against the doorframe.  
"How often do I have to tell you that you can't blame him for everything!? I love Seungmin more than anything else and that stupid accident that freed mom from your disgusting homophobic personality wasn't his fault! He lost both of his parents in that accident! Stop being such a selfish asshole and face the reality father!" Hyunjin shouted back, still caressing my hair a bit.

"You know what? Just leave. Get your stuff and leave you faggot! You're no longer my son, you disgusting piece of trash!" The man shouted and left the room. I felt how tears filled my eyes, a sob escaping my lips.  
"I'm so sorry Hyunjin, I ruined everything, I'm so fucking sorry!" I croaked out, my fingers clawing at the older male's shirt.  
"Shht it's okay Seungmin...Don't cry. That man never was a father for me, I'm fine. As long as I have you, everything will be alright. Jeongin told me everything on friday. He talked to your cousin, who told him what happened four years ago...Fuck I was so stupid to believe in my fa- ...in that man who blamed you for the whole accident. Please forgive me..." He whispered, pressing a kiss to my forehead.  
"Hyunjin it's okay... Those past four years were like hell but you eventually returned my feelings so everything is fine." I smiled a bit and pecked him on the lips.

\---

Hyunjin had packed clothes, things like a laptop and his phone, his school stuff, important documents and a shocking huge amount of cash into a suitcase, ready to leave his huge ass room behind.  
"Can I stay at your place for a while Seungmin?" He asked quietly. I chuckled and nodded, grabbing his hand quickly.  
"You're my boyfriend, you're welcome at my home whenever you want." I tip-toed and kissed him carefully.  
"Ready to leave?" He asked with a smile. I nodded and squeezed his hand a little bit. The raven haired still ignored all the maids in the mansion as we left it together.  
"I'll never go back again..." Hyunjin sighed and pulled me out of the mansion towards an expensive looking sport car, getting the suitcase inside.  
"What are you waiting for? This car is mine, I'll drive you home." I climbed into the car, waiting for the elder to do so too.  
"I never knew that your family was this rich." I giggled a bit, pecking him on the cheek.

\---

"Chanie can Hyunjin please stay here for a while?" I begged my cousins boyfriend with puppy eyes. The elder chuckled and nodded.  
"He's your boyfriend, he can stay as long as he wants to." Chan laughed and continued to cuddle the silver haired male who slept beside him.  
"Just stay in my room with me, the living room is Minho's room at the moment." I dragged Hyunjin into my room and sat down on my bed, waiting for him to join me.  
"I'm so glad that I can stay with my lover." The raven haired chuckled and sat down beside me, wrapping one arm around my shoulders.  
"I'm glad too Hyunjin. Thank you for accepting me finally..." I crawled onto his lap and snuggled up against his chest.  
"Then thank you for still accepting me after all the stupid bullying." I chuckled and kissed him passionatefully, letting my lips melt against his.  
"It's fine, I've always loved you and I will always love you."


	21. 20.

"Chan did you really just fill out all documents for Hyunjin to legally live here?" Minho gasped as Chan came home with a bunch of documents.  
"Yes I did. I couldn't just leave an abandoned child alone. Also, I have big news. It was revealed that Hyunjins mother left him an unbelievable huge amount of money before she passed away. Do you want to tell the others what you decided to do with the money?" Chan asked the raven haired with a smile.  
"I uh...I decided to use the money for a mansion. Our mansion. You took me in after my father abandoned me so it goes without saying, that I at least do something like that for my _family_. Chan and I already worked on how the house will look, it's going to be huge enough to fit 10 people into it so you and Changbin can move in here too Minho. My mother was truly rich, she left enough for me to build an entire mansion." He smiled with a hint of sadness, but still looking extremely proud.  
"Hyunjin I don't know what to say" I hugged the elder and put my forehead onto his shoulder.  
"You don't have to say anything, it's enough that you are hugging me." He chuckled and put his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I ignored the 'aww's coming from the others, nestling into the warm embrace of my boyfriend.  
"You two are so cute together, my poor gay heart can't take this cuteness!" Minho whined dramatically and grabbed his chest, posing as if his heart was in pain. I giggled a bit and let go of Hyunjin.

"It'll be strange to leave this apartment behind us after 4 years..." Woojin muttered quietly. I heard how Hyunjin chuckled and wrapped his arms around my cousin, cuddling him with a smile.  
"Should I call you appa now?" He teased, earning a kick against the leg from the silver haired.  
"Oh hell no not you too, I'm too young to be a father!" Woojin pouted but still wrapped his arms around the raven haired.  
"Welcome as a part of our family Hyunjin, I'm glad that you chose us and your feelings for my cousin over your father." The silver haired smiled gently  
"Woojin as cute as it is that you accepted my boyfriend in our family, can I have him back now?" I pouted, earning a giggle from my cousin. He pushed Hyunjin towards me, smirking a bit. I sighed and grabbed Hyunjins wrist, pulling him with me in our currently shared room.  
"So why didn't you tell me about the mansion?" I pouted, settling myself on his lap as he sat down on our king's sized bed.  
"I wanted to surprise you, a true star like you deserves a mansion. As one of your meteorites I'm proud to be able to give you a whole mansion as a gift." He leaned down and kissed me with a wide smile.  
"Aish you flirt really can't stop embarassing me." I chuckled and buried my face in his neck, enjoying the warmth of his body.

"I know that you love me~" I could literally feel the smirk on his lips, hitting his chest lightly with one hand.  
"Oh shut up Hyunjin" I buried my face a little deeper into his neck, trying to hide the blush that painted my cheeks a light red.  
"Then make me shut up" He teased, one hand resting underneath my chin lifting it up. I let out a small sigh, shutting the raven haired up with a passionate kiss. One of my hands found its way to the back of his head, playing with the silky locks of his dark hair as he kissed back. I pulled away after a while, pouting cutely.  
"You truly love me~" He smirked and pressed a bunch of short, loving pecks all over my face, making me blush even more than before.  
"Holy Jae I love you so much Seungmin...Be mine forever, yeah?" He whispered in between the pecks, his hand which rested underneath my chin now caressing my cheek lovingly.  
"Then never ever let me go Hyunjin." I replied with a smile and giggled.  
"Fine. You're mine and I'm yours, deal?" He asked softly. I smiled and nodded, wrapping my legs around his waist.

\---

"Aye lovebirds wake up you two should go to school again!" Minho shouted as he entered my room. I let out a groan, hiding my face in Hyunjin's pajama.  
"Shut up Minho!" I groaned, hugging Hyunjin a bit tighter. The elder slept like a baby, cuddling me as if I was a really huge living plushie.  
"No you need to go to school. Stand up, Hyunjin will wake up once his human plushie is gone." The blonde scolded, walking towards the huge bed in the middle of my room. That obviously wasn't a good sign.  
"Did you really think that I would let you sleep?" The blonde grinned and pulled my blanket away, laughing satisfied as a muffled groan could be heard from Hyunjin, who pulled me a bit closer.  
"Ugh fine then help me to get out of Hyunjins arms, this child is stronger than you think he is." Minho just let out a small chuckle and pulled me out of my boyfriend's way too tight embrace.  
"I want Seungmin and the blanket back!" Hyunjin whined, trying to hide his face in my pillow. Well good try but it failed after Minho pulled the pillow away.  
"It's time to stand up young man, you two already skipped school for more than a week to let Seungmin recover from his injuries." I let out a frustrated sigh and went to dress myself, leaving Minho behind with a still sleepy Hyunjin, who refused to stand up.

"Aish he still didn't stand up?" I asked Minho with a kind of disappointed look on my face. I went to my bed and sat down on it, pulling Hyunjins head onto my lap.  
"You should stand up Hyunjin, I don't want to be late for school." I ruffled his raven locks a bit, enjoying the silky texture of his hair.  
"But your bed is comfortable, I don't want to stand up." The elder pouted, looking away from me. I chuckled and stood up, pulling the ravenette into a hug.  
"Come on just stand up or else you won't get any cuddles for today." As if those words had a magic effect on the boy he stood up and went to get his uniform.  
"He's truly cuddle-addicted, isn't he?" Minho chuckled, pulling me into the kitchen, where Chan and Woojin already waited.  
"Yeah I guess you can count it as an addiction, Minho." I sat down and waited for Hyunjin to hurry up.

\---

As we arrived at school, people were giving both of us weird looks. Well probably because of the scar on my cheek or because we were holding hands. It had already been a week since the last time we were at school, I guess most of Hyunjins bully friends were shocked to see him being absolutely in love with me.  
"Ignore them babe, they're not worth it to get your attention." The raven haired chuckled and stole a kiss from me, smirking as the other students finally stopped looking at us. After I sat down on my seat, Jeongin attacked me with a tight hug, scaring the shit out of me.  
"Where were you Seungmin!? And why is there a scar on your cheek? I thought you only fell down the stairs? Why are people even calling Hyunjin a faggot now?" The younger pinched my cheek with a pout as he bombarded me with questions.  
"Wait for lunch break I will... no. We will explain it to you." I chuckled lightly and wrapped my arms around the younger, cuddling him with a wide smile.

"You owe me an explanation for everything!" Jeongin said while he dragged both Hyunjin and me to the rooftop.  
"Do you want to begin?" Hyunjin asked softly, wrapping one arm around my waist. I nodded and leaned a bit closer towards the raven haired.  
"Um well... I lied to you Jeonginnie. I never fell down the stairs, the scar is what's left from the cut Junhee caused with a knife. I lied to my meteorites as well and got exposed by Hyunjin after my last concert. Yes you hear right I'm a singer. But not any singer, I'm K-Star-M. K for Kim, the S in star stands for Seung and the M for Min." I chuckled lightly, nestling closer towards Hyunjin.  
"Before you start talking, Seungmin is my boyfriend since I exposed him. There you have it, your ship is canon, thank you for telling me the truth about what really happened four years ago Foxie." The raven haired grinned, stealing a short kiss from me. Again.

"Too much information Sandfox.exe stopped working!!" Jeongin whined, hiding his face behind his hands. I couldn't help but giggle at his cuteness.  
"Your beloved Seungjin couple is real Jeonginnie" I smiled at the younger who seemed to finally process what he was told.  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT EVERYTHING?! OH MY GOD IS THIS A JOKE?? MY OTP KISSED INFRONT OF MY EYES MY PURE SOUL CAN DIE IN PEACE NOW!!" Jeongin squealed loudly. And with loudly I meant it. He almost reached the loudness of my meteorites when one of my songs really hyped them up.  
"Sorry Foxie we decided to tell you in person and we had to stay at home due to my father abandoning me and Chan taking me in me right afterwards" The raven haired chuckled, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.  
"Wait what? You two live together at the beginning of your relationship!? Wow this is complicated but I don't mind, you love each other and love is right!" Jeongin grinned and threw himself right around my neck. I giggled as the two childhoodfriends sandwitched me in their warm embrace.

  
"Oh hell no stop being so cheesy and search yourself a boyfriend! Didn't you say you liked this one boy from one year under us?" I began to smirk, earning a hit against the chest by the younger.  
"Let's invite every nice person over, once our mansion is finished, I have the urge to play matchmaker~" Hyunjin grinned, letting go of my waist.  
"Good idea. Changbin and Minho are still single. We should at least invite the diva for Minho, they should get a chance to see each other in reality before my matchmaking plans for them will actually succeed." I pushed Jeongin away from me and smirked.  
"We will invite you and your little crush too so be prepared to say goodbye to your single life soon~" The pale face of the smaller raven haired became red like a tomato.  
"H-His name is Yedam." Jeongin said with bright red cheeks, pouting a bit.  
"Yedam as in mr. Park's favourite student of the year under us, Bang Yedam?" Hyunjin asked with wide eyes. They widened even more as Jeongin nodded.  
"Oh my Jae that kid is almost as popular as I used to be, why didn't you tell me that you like him!?" The elder grabbed Jeongins shoulders, shaking the younger boy.  
"Y-You never listened to me when I mentioned that I like someone..And I didn't even know his name until three days ago. Would you please stop shaking me?"

\---

"Come we should continue the tutoring Hyunjin." I grabbed my boyfriend's hand, dragging him towards the literature classroom, now that school had ended for today.  
"Do we really have to continue this?" The raven haired whined, squeezing my hand a bit.  
"Only because you're my boyfriend now that doesn't mean that you can skip the tutoring." I chuckled and pecked the elder, entering the literature classroom.  
"Fine..I'd rather spend the time cuddling with you though." Hyunjin pouted. I let out a small laugh, kissing him before softly whispering.  
"We can do both Hyunjin. Cuddling and tutoring at the same time." I placed a gentle peck on his plump lips, enjoying the situation.  
"I guess you're right..." The elder sighed as he sat down on one of the seats. I went towards the ravenette and sat down on his lap, taking out the worksheets we had to work on. Hyunjin wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder as I began to explain the worksheets again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope nobody minds the sudden jeongdam- it's a straya 801 reference actually. Well, tbh i watched ygtb and i love dodam but jeongdam will always remain special in my heart


	22. 21. Epilogue

Five months had passed since Hyunjin and I ended up as a couple. And almost four months since the workers we had hired started building our mansion. It was almost finished, we would move in there tomorrow.  
"I'm so excited Hyunjin, can you believe that we're going to leave this apartment behind us tomorrow?!" I asked my boyfriend with sparkling eyes. He chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to my lips, caressing the scar on my cheek with his thumb.  
"I know how you feel, I'm excited as well, baby." The ravenette went for another kiss, this time more passionate, but not making it too heated.  
"I'm excited for the sleepover, it'll be nice to play matchmakers for Jeongin and Yedam." I giggled, nestling closer to his chest.  
"Same. They're so cute together, we really need to make them a thing. It's frustrating to watch them interact while they aren't a couple, I swear they're sweeter with each other than we were before we ended up together." Hyunjin laughed and put his chin onto my shoulder, resting his hands on my hips.  
"Well at least they aren't giving each other goodbye kisses unlike us back then." I giggled at the thought of how Jeongin reacted when he found out that we gave each other goodbye kisses while we weren't a thing.

\---

"Woojin is everything ready? It's weird to leave this place behind.." I asked my cousin with a hint of sadness in my voice.  
"Yes everything is ready. And I know Seungmin, it's weird to move again... I hope this will be the last time for me to leave a place I called home behind..." He smiled sadly and pulled me into a hug.  
"Let's never let fate seperate us after everything that happened to the two of us." I nestled close towards my cousin, cuddling him quietly.  
"Never ever Minnie. I promise it. Nothing will ever come between us, not even your Hyunjin or my Chanie." He giggled lightly and let go of me.  
"Come we should say goodbye to this place and go." I just nodded and smiled one last time at the empty apartment before leaving it behind me.  
"And I thought you'd never come." Hyunjin chuckled as I entered his car.  
"Come on that place was my home after my parents passed away, don't judge me!" I pouted and pecked the older male's cheek.  
"Don't make that pouty face, you know that I can't resist you being cute." I just stook out my tongue at the raven haired, turning away from him.  
"Shut up and drive me _home_." I crossed my arms infront of my chest and stared out of the window as my boyfriend began to drive.

\---

"It looks so beautiful Hyunjin, I love this mansion so much!" I giggled as I entered the mansion hand in hand with my boyfriend.  
"I'm glad that you like it baby." The raven haired smiled as he pulled me towards our new room. It was probably thrice as big as my old room, coloured in white and gold. It had huge windows and a door leading towards a large balcony. Two seperate doors were leading towards huge bathrooms. The room also had a walk-in closet, a chandelier and a king's sized bed with two nightstands.  
"It is beautiful Hyunjin..." I hugged the elder tightly and hid my face in his neck.  
"Yes it is. But not as beautiful as you." He chuckled and put his hands on my hips, caressing them a little bit.  
"Don't ruin the moment with your cheesy flirting Hyunjin!" I pouted and nestled closer towards him.  
"Fine. Come, we should prepare everything for the sleepover, the others should arrive soon." I just nodded and let go of the taller male's neck, leaving the room to get all things that were needed for the sleepover.  
"Why did you invite the annoying aussie again Seungmin?" Hyunjin asked while we transformed our room into a comfortable place for a sleepover.  
  
"I invited him for Chan. He's australian too so they might get along pretty well. Also, Changbin hyung is still single so I might play matchmakers for them." I laughed as I finished my masterpiece. The room was filled with mattresses, blankets, pillows, snacks, an empty coke bottle and a bunch of coke cans. Perfect for a sleepover with many gay boys.  
"I can't believe how this room was clean and empty just twenty minutes ago..." The raven haired chuckled, kissing me softly. I kissed back and grinned.  
"You see, I have talent in creating comfy places. Come we should go downstairs, they should arrive in the next five minutes." I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room towards the huge entrance hall of the mansion.  
"I'm excited, hopefully our JeongDam ship will finally become a thing after today and tomorrow!" Hyunjin grinned, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind me. A few minutes later the doorbell began to ring so Hyunjin had to let go of my waist that I could open the door. He was kinda pouty as he let go, making me chuckle while opening the door.  
"Woah this place is so huge Seungminnie!! It's gorgeous!" Jeongin squealed with wide eyes, tackling me with a tight hug. Yedam stood behind him with his eyes as wide as Jeongins, probably admiring the luxurious entrance hall of the mansion.

"Hey Jeonginnie, hey Yedam, I'm glad that you two could come! You're the first ones to arrive by the way." I chuckled and pushed Jeongin away from me, stepping aside that he could hug Hyunjin too.  
"I kind of can't believe that your boyfriend bought you an entire mansion, Seungmin hyung..." Yedam said quietly. I just let out a small laugh.  
"Well I can't believe it either but he did this for our family so I don't mind it." I went towards Hyunjin who was peacefully cuddling his childhoodfriend, pecking his cheek softly before seperating him from Jeongin, that I could cuddle with him instead.  
"Go claim your own man Jeongin, Hyunjin is mine." I whisper-shouted towards the smaller raven haired, pushing him in Yedams direction. Said boy just stood there, looking extremely lost.  
"How about you two take your shoes and jackets off? It might take some time until the others arrive. Woojin is at work, Chan went to pick up Minho and Changbin from work and the annoying aussie and the child prodigy diva should arrive in the next few minutes." The taller said calmly, smiling a bit. I giggled at how he used the nicknames I had created for these two.  
"Yeah take your shoes and jackets off, just place your shoes there and give me the jackets." I smiled as the two small boys said what Hyunjin had suggested.

\---

"This place is a completely new level of huge!" Jisung, the diva, said as he entered the mansion together with Felix. I smiled at the two of them, chuckling at Felix who just stood there with his mouth hanging open, probably because he was impressed.  
"I had to make it as special as possible so it's far more luxurious than usual places you call a home." Hyunjin laughed at the two shorter males.  
"Richkids are getting gayer these days." Jisung said, taking his jacket and shoes off.  
"Don't you have maids?" I just shook my head.  
"It wasn't necessary. We live with Minho hyung and Chan and the two of them are better than thousands of maids or butlers because Minho hyung is good at cleaning while Chan is probably the best cook in this whole country." The taller raven haired said. A smile ghosted over my lips as I admired my beautiful boyfriend while he was talking.  
"You live with that creep Minho? I blocked him five months ago." Jisung said with a monotone voice. I chuckled lightly and nodded.  
"Minho isn't a creep. He's just a frustrated gay beauty that is in need of a cute boyfriend. Have you ever seen him? He's really pretty~" I winked, earning an 'eww' from Jisung and Felix.

"If he's so pretty the why don't _you_ date him instead?" The squirrel sassed. I gave him a disgusted look and answered quickly.  
"First thing, I'm not Minhos type while you are exactly his type. Second, I already have Hyunjin who is much more pretty than Minho. And third thing, Minho isn't my type." I stated quickly.  
"We'll see if he is my type or not..." Jisung muttered quietly.  
"Come the others are waiting, we should hurry up." Hyunjin said, grabbing my hand with a small smile. I interwined our fingers and let him drag me to our room where Jeongin and Yedam had already claimed the two mattresses right next to the window for themselves.  
"Just choose yourself a mattress." I said with a smile, sitting down on my bed. The tallest sat down beside me and wrapped one arm around my waist.  
"Ok so what do you want to do now? I'm the only adult here so nothing alcohol related~" Hyunjin grinned, pulling me onto his lap.  
"How about we play never have I ever or truth or dare to make it cliché?" Felix suggested. I just chuckled and leaned closer towards my boyfriends chest.  
"We could do nice punishments if someone refuses to answer in truth or dare!" Jeongin joined, grinning widely.  
"Sounds good." Jisung smirked, wrapping a blanket around his body.

  
"Well there isn't a empty coke bottle for nothing~" I chuckled and pointed at the bottle that was placed on the only space on the floor that wasn't covered in pillows or mattresses.  
"I'd say Yedam spins first because he's the youngest." Jeongin said a little bit shyly, obviously being pretty nervous. Everyone agreed with him so Yedam grabbed the bottle and spinned it. The bottle stopped as it was pointing into Felix direction who cheered loudly.  
"Truth or dare Felix hyung?" Yedam asked, earning a shouted 'dare!' from the australian boy.  
"Hug Jisung hyung." The youngest said, ignoring Jisung who glared at him. Felix just crawled onto Jisungs mattress and hugged the squirrel-blanket-ball, crawling back as he had finished the task. Felix spun the bottle, it pointing at Jeongin who stuttered 'truth'.  
"Okay then do you have a crush on someone?" The foreign boy asked excited. Jeongin just nodded, spinning the bottle afterwards.  
"Jisungie Hyung, truth or dare?" Jeongin asked. The small squirrel-like boy just repied a quiet 'truth', wrapping his blanket a bit tighter around his body.  
"I heard from a few rumors about it... Who's your ex-boyfriend?" Fear filled Jisung's eyes as Jeongin talked.  
"I-I'm not willing to answer that question!" The elder pulled the blanket over his head, nervously nibbling on his lips.

"That screams for a punishment~ You have to crossdress Hyungie!" Jeongin was indeed the adorable reincarnation of satan...  
"What!? No!" Jisung screamed. I giggled at his reaction, resting my head on Hyunjin's shoulder in amusement.  
"Minho is amazing at doing make-up, he can help you to crossdress. He's prepared for literally everything, you'll be a pretty 'girl', Jisungie. Don't ask me why he has girls clothes, it's something none of us dares to question." I chuckled, pulling a pillow onto my lap.  
"Do I have another choice? No? Ugh fine. Then I hope that Minho guy gets lost that I don't have to do the punishment..." Jisung muttered, spinning the bottle. He smirked satisfied as it landed on Jeongin all over again.  
"Truth or dare foxie?" He smirked wider as the younger replied 'dare'.  
"This is when things get cliché...kiss the person that sits on your right side on the cheek. If not, your punishment would be crossdressing as well." The fox-like boy's eyes widened in shock as the squirrel-blanket-ball on his left side spoke with a smirk.

"Hyung you can't do this to me..." Jeongin whispered, his cheeks slowly turning pink. It surprised me a bit that Jisung knew about Jeongin's crush on Yedam, but well, that made things easier.  
"I-I'm sorry Yedam, I don't want to crossdress..." Jeongin leaned towards the youngest and kissed his cheek, his face turning red as he literally rolled away. Yedam quickly hid his face behind his hands, obviously not able to process what just happened.  
"Awww that was so cute! I ship you two so much I swear to Jae!" Felix screamed as the two youngest boys tried hiding their blushing faces.  
"I will kill you one day Jisung hyung..." Jeongin said as he quietly spun the bottle again. It was pointing on Hyunjin who said dare before Jeongin could ask him.  
"Uh...I dare you not to cuddle with Seungmin for three rounds!" The young satan smirked. I quickly left Hunjins lap and put a pillow between us to prevent him from cuddling.  
"I hate you foxie." Hyunjin leaned down and spun the bottle, screaming in victory as it pointed on Jeongin again.  
"...Truth" Jeongin said dryly. Well he was going to get exposed about his crush, no matter what he would have chosen.

"Who is your crush?" Hyunjin said mockingly. Well everyone in this room except for Felix and Yedam himself knew it already.  
"What the hell?! You already know it, why are you doing this to me?" Jeongin whined. Hyunjin only smirked at the younger, adding the punishment quickly.  
"The punishment is still crossdressing." The younger raven haired groaned in frustration, hiding underneath his blanket.  
"...It's Yedam..." He whispered, probably oblivious to that everyone had heard his whispering clearly. I chuckled as I could see the face of the youngest turning red.  
"Do you two need a minute outside or can we continue?" Felix asked, destroying the silence.  
"...Continue." Jeongin whispered and spun the bottle, it pointing at me.  
"I choose dare." I said with a grin.  
"I dare you not to kiss Hyunjin for two hours." The smaller boy smirked, feeling satisfied as Hyunjin beside me let out a frustrated groan.  
"Just two hours? Fine." I spun the bottle again, a smirk appearing on my face as it pointed at Yedam. The poor boy quietly muttered dare, obviously not aware of his fate.

"Yedamie I dare you to confess to the person you love~" The younger boy's eyes widened in shock as I spoke, his cheeks turning a deep red.  
"I hate you Seungmin hyung..." He crawled onto Jeongins mattress and cupped the fox-like boy's cheeks with his hands.  
"I-I'm sorry that it has to happen in a situation like this but I...I love you, human eevee. Be my boyfriend, please?" Yedam said with red cheeks. I squealed as Jeongin literally threw himself around the youngers neck, Felix loudly beginning to fanboy the adorable interactions of the young boys in the background.  
"You two fluffballs should kiss~" Jisung suggested, smirking at the cuddling new couple.  
"Not infront of everyone else..." Jeongin muttered quietly, his face as red as a tomato.  
"I don't care, I've been waiting for too long already." Yedam said, pecking the lips of the older male softly.  
"JeongDam is canon!!" Felix and Jisung shouted in unison, but not being able to ruin the moment for the two lovers.  
"Hyunjin they are so cute, I feel like a proud parent right now." I sobbed, crawling back onto Hyunjin's lap.

"I know how you feel, I'm proud to see Jeongin grow up and finally become a man" The taller wrapped his arms around my waist, sobbing too.  
"You're not my parents!" Jeongin shouted, hiding his face in Yedam's hoodie.  
"How about we eat something? Chan, Minho and Changbin should come home in around twenty minutes so we should finish eating before Jisungs little crossdressing punishment~" I smirked at the diva, whose face was suddenly pretty pale.  
"Oh no not the crossdressing..." He muttered frustrated.  
"Let's just eat I'm hungry!" Felix said with a pout.

\---

"We're home!" Chan shouted from the entrance hall of the mansion, loud enough to be heard in our room. I quickly got out of Hyunjin's embrace, running out of my room towards the adults that came home.  
"Minho hyung your diva is here, you're going to help him crossdress!" I grinned, grabbing the blonde's wrist and pulling him towards my room.  
"Wait what?" Minho asked confused. I stopped infront of the room and giggled lightly.  
"We played truth or dare and because we can't do shots we chose to do crossdressing as a punishment. And because you're in need of a boyfriend you'll be helping our diva to crossdress, because he didn't want to tell us about his ex~" I dragged him into the room and grinned.  
"Jisungie, this is Minho." I pushed the blonde towards the squirrel-blanket-ball, smirking as the eyes of the squirrel widened.  
"Go away I don't want to crossdress!" The younger whined, pulling the blanket over his face.  
"Punishment is punishment you sassy diva squirrel. Just come with me, it'll be over sooner if you don't hesitate now." Minho chuckled, pulling the blanket away from Jisung, who whined and got up, leaving the room quietly. I winked at the blonde who chuckled and followed the younger out of the room.

\---

"May I introduce you to the one and only squirrel diva?" Minho laughed, revealing a really really girly looking Jisung who was blushing in embarassment.  
"Oh my Jae you look so cute Jisung! Minho hyung you're a genius, he could be mistaken as a girl haha. Shall we show him to Changbin hyung and Chanie?" Jisung began to shake his head as I mentioned Chan and Changbin.  
"No this is embarassing!!" The squirrel like boy whined, hiding behind Minho who obviously had a big soft spot for the younger boy.  
"It's enough that he's actually crossdressing, don't torture him more" The blonde said with a small smile.  
"Holy Jae you're so whipped for him Minho" Hyunjin teased, earning a pout from Minho.

"Hmpf I'm not whipped for a sassy, way too perfectionistic shit who has blocked me five months ago." Minho took a step to the side and pushed the crossdressing male into the large room.  
"If I wasn't gay and you really were a girl I would probably have a crush on you, you're pretty as a girl." Felix laughed, teasing Jisung a bit with his words.  
"Shut up Aussie boy!" The squirrel pouted. I let out a soft chuckle and left the room, quickly dragging Chan with me.  
"Chanie you need to meet our australian classmate Felix!" I grinned, dragging him into the room.  
"Felix stop annoying us and go talk with Chanie, he's australian too." I chuckled as the boy's eyes lit up, sitting down beside Hyunjin as the australian males hugged each other, shouting at each other in english with a heavy accent. It was kinda amusing to see them interact with each other.

\---

"It's pretty late, we should sleep now" Jeongin said after a few hours. His head was resting on Yedam's lap as he talked quietly.  
"Yeah we should..." I yawned, resting my head on Hyunjin's broad chest.  
"Look, Jisung and Felix already fell asleep, we should be quiet now." Yedam whispered, caressing Jeongins curly hair a bit.  
"Hyunjin is asleep too...good night gays." I chuckled and closed my eyes, nestling closer towards the sleeping male underneath me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry dobby, dodam for the win but this fanfiction has jeongdam as the sidepair *buries herself*


	23. 22. Epilogue

"Seungmin and Hyunjin, you need to leave classes for today. The police is here, they want to talk to you two." Mr. Park said quietly, obviously not wanting others to hear our conversation.  
"I'm not going to ask what happened..." I quietly sighed and grabbed Hyunjins hand, dragging him out of the classroom. Outside of the school building a few policemen stood, kind of sad expressions on their faces.  
"I guess you two are Kim Seungmin and Hwang Hyunjin, right?" One of them asked with a dry voice. I just nodded, being sorta confused about this whole situation.  
"You two know Oh Junhee, right?" I bit my lips as the name of that girl fell, clinging onto Hyunjins arm.  
"Yes we know the bully that caused that scar on my lover's cheek." Hyunjin bitterly answered for the two of us.  
"Well then we have news for you. Yesterday, on 3rd of May, Oh Junhee was found dead in her apartment. She committed suicide. But that isn't all. It was confirmed in the letter she left behind, that she caused the accident in which you two lost both of your parents and in Hyunjins case only his mother. She wrote that she crossed the street too early and caused two cars to crash, confirming that it was the cars of your parents. She apologized to the victims of her bullying in her letter, saying that she saw suicide as the only solution not to bully anymore. It was confirmed by a therapist that she had depression and refused a treatment, ending in her committing suicide." My eyes widened at the sudden news.

"That's...a lot. To know that the girl who bullied me was depressed, caused the accident which took away my parents lifes and almost even my own life, just... killed herself yesterday..." I felt my voice breaking, tears spilling from my eyes.  
"Shht don't cry." Hyunjin whispered quietly, wrapping his arms around my torso.  
"She isn't worth your tears." He sounded sad, pulling me a bit closer towards his chest.  
"I know that it must be hard for you two, but she wrote in her letter that you two needed to know about this before anyone else." The policeman gave Hyunjin a letter.  
"This was found next to her letter. It's addressed towards you so we didn't dare to open it." Hyunjin sighed quietly and took it.  
"I don't know if I really want to read this, it's probably one of these cheesy love letters lovesick girls always write." The ravenette pulled me closer, his hand caressing my side a bit.  
"It's up to you what you want to do with it. Well that's it, you can go." I sighed in relief and grabbed Hyunjins hand tightly, dragging him towards his car.  
"You should read the letter Hyunjin..." I whispered quietly, my tears beginning to dry.  
"I know baby...but I don't want to. Not now. Come we should go home and tell the others. Your next concert is tomorrow, do you still want to do it?" I just nodded and let him silently drive home.  
"It would've been fine if you didn't want to." Hyunjin muttered quietly, his hands clutching the steering wheel tightly as he parked his car in the garage of the mansion.

\---

"Woojin we're at home.." I whispered quietly as we entered the living room where Woojin was watching tv.  
"You two are early. And where the hell are Jeongin and Yedam? I don't want to pick them up from school just because you two skipped school." Hyunjin squeezed my hand a bit to distract me a bit.  
"Junhee committed suicide...Woojin she caused the accident, she killed mom and dad!" I broke down in tears, sobbing as I cried.  
"Seungmin come here..." Woojin said quietly. I let go of Hyunjins hand and went to my cousin, letting myself fall into his warm embrace.  
"Don't cry sweetie, that monster is gone now." The brunette wrapped his arms around me and caressed my back a bit, letting me cry into his shoulder.  
"Woojin she had depression..." I whispered quietly, still crying.  
"It's not your fault, don't blame yourself Minnie." He smiled sadly, pulling me a bit closer.  
"I-I don't know how I should feel...the person who took away my parents lifes, almost mine too and caused that ugly scar on my cheek... is gone..." I felt how my voice broke again, quietly sobbing into the fabric of my cousin's sweatshirt.  
"Sweetie we can't change what happened...at least she can't hurt other people anymore." The brunette whispered, letting me cry silently.

\---

"Woojin babe we're home~" Chans cheerful voice could be heard from the entrance hall of the mansion. Aside from Minho and Changbin loudly arguing over food.  
"Chan can you please not be flirty for once!?" Woojin shouted angrily, hugging me a bit tighter.  
"Let him do what he wants, I'm fine..." I sobbed quietly, nestling closer to my cousin's shoulder.  
"No you're not fine, you're sitting here on my lap since probably two hours, crying into my shoulder nonstop while your boyfriend has locked himself in your room, reading that stupid letter!" The brunette sighed.'  
"Woojinnie what's wrong? Where is Hyunjin? And why is Seungmin on your lap, crying like a child?" Chan asked confused after he entered the huge living room.  
"Ask Seungmin." Woojin sighed again, caressing my back a bit.  
"Junhee killed herself, she had depression but refused treatment..." I sobbed quietly, hands still clutching my cousin's sweatshirt.  
"She what? Oh Jae..." The elder whispered, sitting down beside us.  
"Seungmin don't blame yourself for her death, okay? It's her own fault for not letting a therapist cure her mental illness, not yours" The raven haired pulled me out of my cousins embrace,  right onto his own lap.

"Chanie she left a letter for Hyunjin, h-he's in our room since two hours, reading it..I'm worried about him, he has locked the door." I muttered, nervously nibbling on my bottom lip.  
"I have the key for every room, should we look after him?" The short male suggested.  
"Yes please, I-I can't stand the fact that he's alone there, dealing with the pressure of the last words of a girl that was sickly in love with him." I stood up and made my way to our room, dragging Chan with me.  
"Hyunjinnie... It's me.." I whispered, entering our room after the brunette had unlocked it.  
"Hyunjin?" I asked a bit louder, fear filling my eyes as I saw the taller huddled on our bed, small pieces of paper spread all over our golden blanket. Small sobs escaped his lips as he noticed me.  
"Don't cry Hyunjin..." I went to our bed and wrapped my arms around my boyfriends torso, who immediately nestled his face against my tummy, wrapping his arms around my waist.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" I whispered, stroking his soft hair a bit.

"Seungmin, baby, she...she was supposed to be my fiancée, her parents were friends of my father. A-And she killed herself to prevent my father from seperating us with that forced marriage." I felt how the fabric of my uniforms blazer got wet from his tears, my eyes getting teary as well.  
"Looks like even inside of that monster was actually a kindhearted human..." I whispered, feeling how tears rolled down my cheeks.  
"I feel so bad, she sacrified her own life for our happiness!" Hyunjin cried, his grip around my waist tightening.  
"Hyunjin we can't change the past..." I whispered, one hand still playing with his silky raven hair.  
"I-I know... but I still feel bad." I pushed the elder away from my stomach, sitting down beside him.  
"Please don't...If she really loved you then she wouldn't want to see you suffer like this." I gently pressed my lips to his plump ones, closing my eyes to enjoy his presence. The elder slowly kissed back after a while, his hands finding their way to my hips.  
"I know baby..." He whispered, pulling me onto his lap.  
"Come, we should eat something... Chanie and Woojinnie are worried." I chuckled, quickly escaping from his lap.

\---

"Hyunjin are you okay? ...Holy jae my poor baby cried, if Junhee wasn't dead already I'd definitely kill her!" Woojin shouted as he noticed that Hyunjin's cheeks were covered with dried tears, literally crushing the taller with a tight hug.  
"Woojin don't say that! She killed herself for _us_!" The raven haired hid his face in the crook of my cousin's neck, crying again.  
"She.. _what_?" The brunette gasped, sounding irritated.  
"Woojin, she was supposed to be his fiancée to crush our relationship. And she killed herself to prevent Hyunjin's father from seperating us." I said quietly, nibbling on my bottom lip all over again.  
"I'm sorry..I didn't know about that...She was...heroic in the end." My cousin muttered, caressing the taller male's back a bit.  
"Not that I want to disturb you but the food is about to cool down, you should come to eat now." Chan muttered awkwardly, his right hand resting on my shoulder as he spoke.  
"Are you sure that you aren't doing this because Minho and Changbin forced you to do so because they're starving?" I teased with a light chuckle, earning a groan from the now exposed raven haired.

"Tsk that's not true just come." Chan pouted, dragging me into the kitchen by the wrist.  
"You're mean Chanie!" I pouted, sitting down on my usual seat right beside Minho.  
"Are you alright?" The raven haired beside me asked. I nodded and ran one hand through his dark grey hair, ruining his hair style within just a few seconds.  
"Binnie he ruined my hair can you fix it? Please?" Minho whined, begging the smallest with a pout.  
"Later Min _hoe_ , later." Changbin smirked, enjoying the expression on the elder's face, which formed as he mentioned that nickname.  
"Don't call me that name Changbin." The raven haired pouted, earning a giggle from the smaller male.  
"I'll fix your hair before your little date don't worry~" Changbin teased with a wide smirk.  
"What in the name of Jae!? It isn't a date we're just gonna eat some icecream and then I will help him with the homework he has to do!" I put one hand on the smaller's shoulder to calm him down.  
"Don't stress yourself Minho, you don't want to ruin your beauty before meeting your diva again, right?" I winked, earning a punch against the arm.  
"Aish stop fighting and just eat already!" Woojin groaned as he entered the room with Hyunjin.

\---

"Okay so what is your plan for tomorrow?" Hyunjin asked quietly as the two of us were cuddling on our bed, enjoying each others warmth in the middle of the night.  
"I guess just go to school and then do the concert just as planned..." I nestled against his chest, listening to the beat of his heart.  
"Do you really want to go to school after what happened to Junhee?" He asked, one hand finding it's way to the back of my head.  
"I don't...but we still have to go to school Hyunjinnie." I sighed, closing my eyes after a while.  
"You're right...ugh...fine." He pouted slightly.  
"Is it just me or is Binnie hyung acting weird since the sleepover? He smiled more before that day." Hyunjin asked with a quite worried tone.  
"That's true..I hope he's alright, he probably misses his home a lot..." I muttered quietly, hiding my face further in the fabric of his pajama top.  
"Yeah maybe... Hopefully he'll get used to this home soon, I don't want him to feel unwanted here, it's the home of all of us after all..." I let out a soft sigh and nestled closer towards him.  
"We should sleep Hyunjin..good night." I yawned, resting my hands on his chest.  
"Yeah..good night Seungmin" He carefully wrapped one arm around my waist and let one rest on my back, pulling me closer.

\---

"Jeonginnie can you give me the milk?" I asked with a yawn as we all sat in the kitchen, eating breakfast.  
"There you go hyung." The younger chuckled, giving me the milk that originally was next to his with cereal filled bowl. I added milk to my cereal, smiling lightly as I saw how Jeongin was feeding Yedam with cereal. They were truly an adorable couple.  
"Don't stare at them like that, we're cuter than them." Hyunjin pouted, stealing a kiss from me.  
"Have mercy with my poor gay heart!" Minho whined from my left side.  
"How was your date with Jisung yesterday?" I smirked as the grey haired turned red.  
"Shut up it wasn't a date!" I chuckled and began to eat my cereal, enjoying how everyone began to tease the blushing male. Well everyone except Hyunjin, Changbin and me.  
"We all know that you're madly in love with Jisung~" Chan teased, ruffling Minho's hair at the same time.  
"Binnie make them stoooop!!" Minho begged the smallest, who cleared his throat in response.  
"We should hurry up a bit, school starts for you soon." Woojin interrupted the teasing, earning a thankful sigh from Minho.  
"Who wants to come with me and who with Hyunjin?" The brunette, who was clinging to my cousin's arm, asked with a smile. Of course Jeongin and Yedam chose to drive with Chan, just as usual, while I chose my own boyfriend over my cousin's boyfriend.

\---

"I hope Junhee's sudden death won't affect what Chan was planning since two years actually... It's been almost five years since we live together. And today is exactly 5 years after the unfortunate accident happened." I sighed quietly as we made our way to the art classroom.  
"It'd be a shame if that would happen. Chan deserves his plans to go well after everything he did for each of us. From adopting you, letting his friends live together with him, giving me a home after I was kicked out and now even giving Jeongin and Yedam a home after Jeongin went through the same as I did and Yedam was confirmed as Chan's cousin." The elder squeezed my hand a little bit as he spoke.  
"Woojin kept getting jealous lately, I hope Chans plans will succeed that he realizes that there's no reason to get jealous whenever Chan shows affection towards Changbin and Minho." I chuckled, making my way to my seat.  
"Good that you finally arrived at school Minnie!" Jeongin grinned widely.  
"I talked a bit longer to my Jinnie, that's why we only arrived now." I chuckled lightly.  
"It's because of tomorrow, isn't it?" I just nodded, looking towards the teachers desk as mr. Wu entered the art classroom.

"Baby are you sure that you want to do this? It could change things completely if you really do this." Hyunjin asked as we drove home together.  
"I'm sure about it. I don't care about my reputation, this is what I want to do and I'll do what I want." I put one hand on his thigh, smiling a little bit.  
"Fine if you want to do this I'll respect your decision and support you babe." He chuckled, parking his car quickly.  
"When will you ever stop with the embarassing pet names?" I pouted, leaving the car.  
"Never babe." He winked, dragging me into the mansion.  
"Woojinnie we're back!" I smiled, hugging my cousin quickly.  
"You should prepare for the concert sweetie." The elder said, ruffling my brown hair a bit.  
"I know I know, I'm kinda scared actually... What if something goes wrong? What if there are people worse than Junhee ever was?" I nervously bit my lips, hands clutching the shirt of my cousin.  
"I know that everything will be alright Minnie. I just know it." The brunette chuckled and ruffled my hair again.  
"Come, Minho and Changbin are waiting." Hyunjin said calmly, one hand resting on my shoulder.

"It's kinda scary..." I sighed quietly as Changbin was taking care of my hair.  
"Why do I live with you again? God your whining can be so annoying, just believe your stupid empire state building of a boyfriend that everything will be alright!" The short male groaned in annoyance.  
"Did you just call Hyunjinnie the empire state building-" I gasped only for the raven haired to smirk evilly. Well if you consider a trying-to-be-dark-but-super-adorable-looking-smirk as evil.  
"Yes I did, do you have a problem with that?" I ignored him and pouted, crossing my arms infront of my chest.  
"Binnie don't stress him, he needs to rest a bit before the concert." Minho chuckled, one hand caressing the smaller's back a bit.  
"Hmpf fine." Changbin slapped his arm away and left us alone.  
"Come, let's make you look extra pretty for your concert Seungmin~" The grey haired smiled, grabbing my wrist to drag me into his room.

"Hyung, this whole situation is scary, what if I lose my idol job after today?" I asked nervously as the elder began working on my make-up.  
"It's gonna be fine sweetie, just believe in yourself." Minho smiled gently as he applied some cream blush to my cheeks.  
"Are you sure that you don't want your iconic hair colour for the concert?" Chan asked curiously. I just nodded, making my way towards his car.  
"Your fans will be confused sweetie." The elder chuckled, pulling Hyunjin, Minho and Changbin with him. Woojin had to go to work again so he couldn't accompany us during the concert.  
"I know that they are going to be confused" I sat down beside Hyunjin, grabbing his hand with a smile.  
"Okay so we have ten minutes left til you have to go on stage...Minho check his make-up, Changbin check his hair and you should comfort him a bit Hyunjin." Chan ordered. He did a great job as my manager, just as always.  
"Hyunjin I'm scared..." I whispered, squeezing his hand a bit more.  
"It'll be alright baby, don't worry." He smiled, his thumb caressing the back of my hand lovingly.  
"I hope so..." I closed my eyes and let Minho continue checking on my make-up, enjoying the small movements on my hand.

\---

"Hello Meteorites. You probably wonder why the hell a brunette is standing on stage instead of your beloved blood red haired Star, but just let me talk. My name is Kim Seungmin. Five years ago I lost my parents in an unfortunate accident, which was caused by a girl named Oh Junhee. A few days ago, Junhee took her own life away. She was a pretty young woman, smart and loved by all students, but behind that nice face was a mean bully, who once almost got arrested by the poliece, because she cowardly caused another student to get raped. Yes Junhee was a bully. I lied to all of you when I said I fell down the stairs, it was actually her who caused that scar on my cheek. You might wonder why I am standing here, telling you all of this, but you will see, it is important. So I was bullied in school and my cousin's amazing boyfriend offered me exactly one year and one month ago, that I could become a masked singer to experience a different life from what I was used to. I agreed and began to practice really hard until I could finally debut under the name K-Star-M. The K stands for my surname Kim, the S in Star stands for Seung and the M stands for Min. I was pretty uncreative when creating my stage name but well, you meteorites seem to love it so I don't mind. That was exactly one year ago. I debuted with the song ' _Let those stars align_ ', which was composed by my cousin's boyfriend. To come back to the main point of the story, I actually had another bully than Junhee. I had a hopeless crush on him, never understanding why he hated me. So the reason was, that his father was blaming me for the unfortunate accident, because his wife died in that accident as well, I was the only one who survived it. Thanks to our literature teacher I got the mission to tutore my bully, because I am the best student in our class while he was the worst. One day there was a misunderstanding so he beat me up badly, leaving me behind with bruises and a bad nosebleed. His childhoodfriend found me in our class room and went home with me, staying over night at my place. My cousin and his boyfriend told him everything about the accident that night, so he actually texted my crush, telling him about everything. The next day my crush showed up at my home for the private lessons, surprising me a lot with it. He ended up crying and cuddling me, apologizing over and over. It was probably one of the best days that ever happened to me. The next day I got to know two friends of my cousin's boyfriend who are now my talented stylists, they helped me since the last concert. So on the day after that weekend everything was fine until Junhee confronted me. She had a knife and made a deep cut on my cheek, leaving the scar which is still visible on it. That was exactly one day before my last concert. I told my crush that I couldn't tutore him on the D-Day and he told me that he was going to ask me to get that day free and was fine with it. On the D-Day, he confronted me about the scream I let out when Junhee cut my cheek, wanting to know what happened. So I told him that I had a fight with Junhee, ending in him slapping her harshly when she began talking shit about me. Later that day I was here in this club, just as always with my iconic line ' _let's light up the galaxy together_ '. The concert went well, I had fun and my amazing make-up stylist Minho invited me to eat icecream with him. So I ate icecream, enjoyed the time and joyfully went back to the club because my cousin's boyfriend was about to pick me up there. Well I was about to reach the club when a certain tall ass pretty boy dragged me into an alley, confronting me about why I never told him that I was K-Star-M. It was my crush, he apologized to me for having been so stupid and kissed me. Yes I was kissed by my crush and bully who actually was one of my meteorites. We're a couple since that day and actually live together since his father kicked him out the same night. About a month ago we moved into a fancy huge ass mansion with our family and friends because he used the huge amount of money his mother left behind for him before she died, for it. You're probably confused why the hell I'm telling you this but since my boyfriend is a meteorite as well I wanted to make this day special...It's been a half year since we're together and because I still want to continue being K-Star-M, I decided to tell you about my true idendity. Ya'all meet my boyfriend Hyunjin"

I grinned widely as the raven haired stumbled onto the stage, offering him one hand. He took it, squeezing it with a smile.  
"This is Hwang Hyunjin. A beautiful young man who my heart belongs to since and for an eternity." I introduced the taller, smiling softly while I spoke. I pulled him down and placed a soft kiss to his lips, feeling how his arms wrapped around my waist in response.  
"Don't start hating on us, we're happy together and I'm not letting anyone ruin that. The song I'm going to sing is named ' _Two stars have aligned_ ' and was written by my hair stylist Changbin and it's a duet." I handed Hyunjin a mic, squeezing his hand a bit as I began to sing.

\---

_Chan's point of view  
_

"I'm so proud of our little babies they did so fine yesterday!" Woojin squealed happily. I chuckled and squeezed the hand I was holding a little bit, guiding the beautiful brunette towards a five star restaurant.  
"I know Woojin. You just saw a fancam, in reality they did even better!" I pulled the older male inside the restaurant, dragging him to a table for two that was located in the top floor of the building. The skyline of Seoul was perfectly visible from there.  
"Chanie what's with you taking me to an expensive restaurant and us wearing those expensive suits? I thought you only wanted to talk?" He asked a bit confused as we sat down on the table.  
"Am I not allowed to spoil my beautiful boyfriend a bit?" I chuckled, grabbing his hand underneath the table.  
"I would've been satisfied if you cooked for me but thank you." The brunette smiled warmly.  
"Choose anything you want to eat, I already ordered red wine for us."

It took a while until a waitress came and brought us the ordered food.  
"Enjoy your meal Woojinnie!" I laughed at the sparkling eyes of the older male who almost drooled at the sight of the roast wild boar with salad and different sorts of vegetables.  
"You too Chan!" He grinned before starting to eat a bit clumsily. I couldn't help but chuckle at how clumsy he was at eating with a knife and a fork.  
"This is so delicious, oh my Jae thank you for taking me here Chanie!" The brunette cheered happily, continuing to eat.  
"That was one of the best meals I've ever had in my whole life~" Woojin smiled satisfied, his plate left completely empty. I waited for a waitress to bring us the wine, grabbing the brunette's hand again.  
"I'm glad that you liked it." I smiled warmly, enjoying how his fingers gently caressed the back of my hand.  
"Here is your red wine sir. We hope you enjoyed the food." A waitress broke the silence, placing a bottle of red wine on the table. It was an expensive brand and probably worth more than the whole apartment we once lived in.

"So now that we have eaten, it's time to talk." I took a sip of the wine, enjoying its taste.  
"About what do you want to talk?" The elder asked a bit confused, taking a sip from the wine as well.  
"Woojin it's been five years. Five years since we're a couple." I placed one hand on his cheek and smiled, caressing his jawline a bit.  
"I know Chanie...It's been a half decade since you fixed the Me who was broken after losing almost its whole family." He put his hand onto mine and smiled warmly.  
"We've been there for each other for so many years, loved each other dearly and raised Seungmin together...Woojin, I love you with every fiber of my whole being. Will you marry me and be together with me until we grow old and grey?" I asked with a loving expression on my face, offering the brunette a small box.  
"Oh my jae are you kidding me?! _I_ was supposed to propose to you! But yes, I'd love to, Chan!!" A tear of joy rolled down my cheek as the older male answered.

I opened the box for him, a soft laugh escaping my lips as Woojin's eyes began to literally glow.  
"It is beautiful Chan...I love you so much!" The older male quickly took the ring out of the box, carefully slipping it onto my ringfinger.  
"But not as beautiful as you." I chuckled and kissed him again, one hand caressing his cheek a bit.  
"You're so cheesy Chan..." Woojin muttered quietly, obviously embarassed.  
"I know. And you love it." I kissed him one last time before letting go of him to continue drinking the wine.


	24. 23. Epilogue [Final]

Nostalgia, yes that was what overcame me when I watched Chan walk to the altar where Woojin was already waiting. Both men wore beautiful snow white suits, the only difference was that Chan was holding a giantic bouquet of red roses. Roses as red as my hair eternities ago when I had debuted as a masked singer.  
"Bang Chan, do you want to marry Kim Woojin and stay with him until death may part you? Then answer with yes." The priest asked the younger male. He smiled confidently.  
"Yes." Chan said with sparkling eyes. Loud cheers could be heard from all present people.  
"Kim Woojin, do you want to marry Bang Chan and stay with him until death may part you? Then answer with yes." The priest asked again. Woojin wiped a small tear from his cheek and smiled as well.  
"Yes!" He said with a wide smile, happiness visible on his beautiful face. The cheers from all present people were even louder now, but they died down soon.  
"You two may kiss now." The priest said with a smile. I clutched Hyunjin's arm tightly as the older male cupped his now-husband's cheeks, pressing a tender kiss to his lips. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, a slender finger wiping it away right afterwards. Cheers even louder than before were heard as the married couple parted, both having eyes filled with tears of happiness.

"Hyunjin I can't believe that they are finally married after five years!" I sobbed quietly, hugging my boyfriend with teary eyes.  
"Do you think I could believe it on my own? I'm so happy for them!" The taller sobbed as well, wrapping his arms around my waist.  
"They deserved this so much after all these years." I hid my face in the taller's shoulder and snuggled closer towards his chest.  
"I know baby, they deserved it more than anything else... Come, they want to cut the cake now." He whispered and let go of me.  
"Woojinnie I'm so happy that you two finally did it!" I hugged the taller of the two married men and sobbed quietly.  
"I know Seungminnie, I'm happy as well!" The elder squealed and wrapped his arms around my torso, pulling me into his broad chest.  
"Just wait a bit, I'm sure that your boyfie won't wait much longer until he proposes to you as well~" He added in a quiet whisper, making my cheeks turn cherry red.  
"Woojin no he wouldn't propose!" I whisper-shouted and squeezed my eyes shut.  
"Oh honey, you know that he'd do anything for you, I'm sure that he'll propose to you soon enough." Woojin chuckled and let go of me. I sighed and went to his husband and hugged him as well.

"I'm so glad that you proposed to my cousin and made this wedding happen Chan!" I sobbed and literally crushed the smaller male in my tight embrace.  
"Woojin's happiness is my top priority, don't worry, I'll take care of him Seungminnie." The smaller male chuckled and caressed my back a bit, smiling widely.  
"You two are the cutest married couple, my poor WooChan heart is shaking!" I giggled and let go of the elder, making my way to Minho, who was holding a crying Jisung in his arms.  
"Minho I think you should go and gratulate them, I'll take care of Jisung in the meantime." I smiled at the bunette and wrapped my arms around the crying boy.  
"Thank you Seungmin..." The older male whispered and let go of the fragile boy in his arms.  
"Come on don't cry and be happy for them Jisung." I muttered, caressing the back of the smaller boy with a smile.  
"B-But...Seungmin I didn't expect that I'd ever experience a _wedding_ between two males in my whole life!" The squirrel like boy sobbed, eyes teary and lightly swollen.  
"No one expected this to happen but see it positive, it happened and you were present when it happened, smile a bit honey. You don't want Minho to see you crying the whole time, do you?" I ruffled his fluffy hair a bit and giggled.  
"Y-You're right... Thank you Seungmin-ah" The elder wiped his tears away and smiled a bit.  
"Come, you should gratulate them as well Jisung" I chuckled and pushed him towards the couple, holding my arms open for Minho who stumbled into my arms with teary eyes.

"Hey hey don't cry Minho hyung. You have Jisung, don't mourn after Chan on his wedding day. No one would want that." I caressed the brunettes back and smiled a bit.  
"You're right Seungmin..I'm glad that he's finally married to his loved one, they deserved their happiness for so long." He chuckled and let go of me, a wide smile on his beautiful face.  
"It's hard to believe it, but I'm happy that it's true. Go pick up your man, he's already waiting for you!" I giggled and pushed the brunette towards the small squirrel-like boy.  
"I can't wait for the day Hyunjin grows the balls to propose to you as well~" Jeongin chirped from behind me. I turned around and giggled as I saw the younger boy stuffing cake into his mouth.  
"Jeongin this is a wedding, let's focus on our married couple yeah?" I ruffled my best friends hair and turned towards Woojin and Chan. The smaller brunette was being crushed by his cousin and the bleach blonde aussie who were both crying hysterically.  
"You should collect your man Jeonginnie" I giggled and made my way towards a certain raven haired shortie, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"Changbin hyung, you should gratulate them and save Chan from your walking sunshine." I giggled at the older male, who was looking at me in horror.  
"Damn you scared me Seungmin! Don't do that again!" He pouted and went to the couple.

"I got us cake, Cherry~" Hyunjin chuckled and gave me a plate with a slice of cake.  
"Thank you Hyunjinnie!" I hugged him quickly and began to eat happily.  
"It's delicious isn't it?" The taller chuckled and put one arm around my waist.  
"Yes it is!! Chan and Woojin made the right choice with this cake!!" I squealed and continued to eat, leaning into my boyfriend's embrace. He wrapped both of his arms around my waist from behind and put his chin on my shoulder.  
"You're as clingy as always Hyunjin." I turned around and kissed the elder tenderly.  
"And you're as cuddly and warm as always Seungmin." The older male smiled, kissing me one more time.

 _ー_ _Fin_


End file.
